<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Occisor's Odissey by Strelichia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545873">Occisor's Odissey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelichia/pseuds/Strelichia'>Strelichia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelichia/pseuds/Strelichia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Occisor, Es una criatura creada por la misma diosa para mantener el orden entre todas las especies que habitan en él cosmos;vampiros, hombres lobo,brujas y...humanos...los seres mas inferiores y débiles de la pirámide.<br/>    Sora, un pequeño de 8 años,cuyos padres acaban de morir dejándolo a la completa suerte de la vida, sera rescatado por Vanitas y llevado con la que sera, por los siguientes siglos, su nueva família. <br/>   ¿Podra Sora adaptarse a su nueva vida como un Occisor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld/Blaine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace muchos siglos atrás, en la época de los cuentos de hadas, todas las especies vivían en constante caos; guerras, destrucción y masacres de clanes enteros causadas por la discordia entre las especies.<br/>
La diosa de la armonía al ver la sangre derramada día tras día decidió ponerle fin al asunto creando a una criatura capas de mediar y razonar entre las demás. Su fuerza, inteligencia, habilidad y poderes eran tales que ninguna otra podía hacerle frente; Él se autodenomino como "Occisor".<br/>
Con su aparición en el cosmos, las guerras fueron acabando y tratados fueron firmados con tal de mantener la paz...Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con aquello. Al ver que las cosas podían complicarse con el tiempo, "El" decidió tener un plan "B" junto a la diosa; Convirtiendo así a un total de diez jóvenes, todos desamparados por las crueles batallas, en sus aprendices, sus sucesores a la hora de mantener la paz.<br/>
Cuatro de ellos eran especiales, la diosa los denomino como el plan "B" en caso de que las criaturas sucumbieran una vez más al caos y desesperación: La oscuridad, La luz, La vida y La magia. Ellos serían los encargados de restaurar la paz una vez más. En cuanto a los otros seis fueron encargados a entrenar a aquellos jóvenes "elegidos".<br/>
Posteriormente, "El" desapareció, se desvaneció, se esfumo... sin dejar rastro alguno.<br/>
Lastimosamente las cosas no siempre salen como lo queremos, como lo planeamos; Ese fue el caso de aquellos jóvenes no mucho después de perder a su maestro. Una feroz batalla se desencadeno por culpa de seis de los diez elegidos, y en aquella batalla lastimosamente todos perecieron. En cuanto a los cuatro "especiales" se quedaron atascados en la desesperación debido a que uno de ellos había muerto por culpa de una horrorosa tragedia.<br/>
Solo quedaban tres de ellos y todo se fue al completo caos...<br/>
Uno de ellos, el mayor, la oscuridad, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y "mediar" entre las especies a su manera.<br/>
Debido que su número se redujo a solo tres y necesitaban cubrir más terreno, se inventó un suero capaz de transformar a los débiles humanos en Occisors, aunque claro, muchos de ellos perecieron al cambio, debido a que no pudieron soportar el dolor y la agonía...<br/>
Todo lo que alguna vez se formó, se recuperó; se perdió en un viejo recuerdo. Se quedó en el pasado en el cual los días solían ser felices y llenos de amor, llenos de esperanza...<br/>
Han pasado mil quinientos desde aquellos sucesos; Un pequeño niño de nombre Sora, acaba de perder a sus padres y se encuentra vagando por las heladas calles completamente solo.<br/>
Es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 1:  Parte I: Días de infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una fría y helada noche, de esas que haces que te abraces para mantener el calor; El pequeño Sora, de solo ocho años, se encontraba vagando por las calles cuando normalmente estaría buscando un lugar para protegerse del viento helado, pero con su estómago gruñendo, recordándole la falta de alimentos, no le quedo más de otra que aventurarse a buscar algo que comer. </p>
<p>	Los labios de Sora estaban secos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la nariz roja por el frío. El niño está sucio de pies a cabeza, no había podido ducharse adecuadamente en semanas. Ha sido difícil recientemente y ya nadie parecía generoso. </p>
<p>	La gente del pueblo fue mucho más amable durante las primeras semanas que perdió a sus padres. Diferentes personas le ofrecieron alimentos y donde pasar la noche, pero… a medida que pasaba el tiempo las personas se cansaban de él. Simplemente comenzaron a dejar de invitarlo y empezaron a verlo como una carga. </p>
<p>	Sora es de esos niños que nunca robaría, sus padres le habían enseñado a nunca tomar algo que no fuese suyo y el solo imaginado el hecho de robar, aunque fuera comida, sentía que pondría a sus padres tristes. Por eso mismo tenía que conformarse con lo que las personas desechaban. Cuando tienes hambre y no has comido en días, cualquier cosa se ve bien por mas asquerosa que sea. </p>
<p>	—Oye chico, ¿Qué estas haciendo? — Sora se estremeció mientras salía del bote de basura para ver quien acababa de hablarle. Era un hombre bastante mayor y con barba. </p>
<p>	—Estoy buscando comida—Sora dice con toda la confianza que puede.   —Hace frio esta noche, Debería ir a algún lugar más cálido señor. </p>
<p>  —Yo debería decirte eso— El hombre mayor lo mira unos segundos antes de que una lenta sonrisa comience a aparecer en su rostro. —Espera… eres ese niño sin hogar? ¿Cuyos padres murieron en aquel incendio? Si no mal recuerdo, no tienes familia ni nada.<br/>
—¿Y qué? ¡Todavía tengo mis sueños! </p>
<p>	—Yo también tengo mis propios sueños—El hombre se acerca tanto a Sora hasta el punto que el pequeño tiene que retroceder un poco. —Te daré algo de comer si me haces un pequeño favor. </p>
<p>	—¿Cuál es ese favor, señor? —Los ojos de Sora se iluminan mientras se lame los labios y le gruñe el estómago con la promesa de una comida caliente. Pero sus ojos se ensanchan cuando este hombre comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones…Recuerda lo sus padres le advirtieron sobre eso. Sora se da la vuelta para intentar huir, pero el hombre lo sujeta del brazo impidiéndoselo. —¡Déjeme ir! </p>
<p>	—¡No luches tanto! ¿Acaso no quieres comer? —Sora hace todo lo posible para intentar escaparse, pero aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte, y nadie respondía a sus gritos. Justo cuando Sora cree que nada lo salvaría de ese destino y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos al ver al hombre bajarse los pantalones… </p>
<p>	 Alguien lo salva. </p>
<p>	Sora escucha al hombre gritar junto con un sonido como si algo se rasgara. Apenas logra liberarse del agarre y darse la vuelta, sus ojos se abren cuando ve al hombre con un cuchillo saliéndole del cuello. Sora ve detrás de el a otro niño, riendo con una oscura alegría. </p>
<p>	El niño llevaba puesta una máscara que le cubría sus labios y nariz…Todo lo que Sora podía ver eran esos penetrantes ojos dorados. Algo se apodera de el, algo llamado miedo. </p>
<p>	—Tu…lo mataste—Sora dice tonta e inocentemente. </p>
<p>	—¿Acaso querías que te violen? —levanta la ceja hacia el. Sora niega rápidamente con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que pensé, idiota. Te ves como la mierda y hueles a una. </p>
<p>	—¡H-Hey!¡No he podido encontrar un lugar para ducharme! —El niño se ríe frente él. </p>
<p>	—Bueno, estas de suerte. Tenemos un lugar donde puedes bañarte y deshacerte de esa peste. —El niño se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Al darse cuenta de que Sora no lo seguía y solo lo miraba con confusión, lo amenaza con la mirada—¿Qué diablos estas esperando? </p>
<p>	—Um… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿O-Oye espera! —Sora hace una mueca ante el fuerte agarre del niño en su brazo. </p>
<p>	—O eres muy lento o eres estúpido. ¡Date prisa! — El chico comienza a jalar de Sora. —Estoy siendo generoso en estos momentos, deberías agradecérmelo. </p>
<p>	—¿Cómo que estas siendo generoso? —Sora no podía hacer más que preguntar y dejarse arrastrar por aquel chico que lo había salvado. </p>
<p>	—Acabo de salvar tu trasero y te estoy ayudando. Me debes tu vida—El niño se ríe sombríamente ante ese comentario. </p>
<p>	—No necesito ayuda— Sora finalmente logra soltar su brazo. El niño se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente. Solo levanta una ceja. </p>
<p>	—No me digas. Hueles a mierda; estabas buscando comida en la basura, casi te violaron y hasta donde escuche no tienes familia o alguien a quien acudir. ¿Vives la mejor vida eh? Me necesitas. — El niño agarra la muñeca de Sora nuevamente y comienza a tirar de él. — Solo cállate de una maldita vez y camina antes de que me arrepienta de salvar tu sucio trasero. </p>
<p>	Sora frunce el ceño pero se deja arrastrar por ese chico. Le está dando un mal presentimiento en el estómago… es eso o el hecho de que aún no había comido nada. Ese chico lo había salvado…y Sora estaba tanto agradecido como confundido. ¿Por qué un chico que no conocía de nada acababa de salvarle la vida? Pudo haberle abandonado, pero en lugar de eso… lo estaba llevado a algún lugar, en el que según le había dicho, estaría mejor.<br/>
Pero eso no significa que confié en el… Por lo menos no aún. </p>
<p>         ✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p>
<p>	—Vanitas, ¿Has vuelto? —Sora escucho una voz tan pronto como entraron en la casa. Viajaron desde bastante lejos para llegar hasta gran cabaña en el bosque. Caminaron hasta el muelle y luego usaron un pequeño bote de remos para llegar hasta una isla, no muy grande, y luego volvieron a caminar por el bosque hasta llagar. </p>
<p>	Esa un lugar bastante acogedor y Sora rápidamente corre hasta la chimenea encendida en busca de calor; deja de admirar el fuego cuando oye pasos detrás de ellos. </p>
<p>	—Te dije que no salieras esta noche—Una joven mujer baja las escaleras mientras regañaba a aquel chico, se detiene en el momento en el que se percata de la presencia de Sora; sus profundos ojos azules y su voz se suavizan por completo. —¿Quién es este pequeño? </p>
<p>	—No sé su nombre—Vanitas gruño mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y pone una expresión de aburrimiento—lo encontré metido en la basura buscando comida, también casi violan su patético trasero. No creo que sepa estar solo. —Vanitas termina de decir antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras—Has lo que quieras con él. Me voy a la cama. </p>
<p>	—Me disculpo por él— La voz de la mujer es amable. Ella se arrodilla para estar a la altura de sus ojos. —Mi nombre es Aqua, soy una de las personas que viven aquí y cuidan de los niños que no tienen a donde ir. ¿Cómo te llamas? </p>
<p>	—Sora. ¿Este es un hogar para niños que no tienen a donde ir? —Aqua asiente con la cabeza— Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme? </p>
<p>	—Por supuesto que si pequeño. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a limpiarte y después a comer algo? Si estabas buscando en la basura significa que aun tienes hambre, ¿verdad? — Aqua pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira fijamente—¿Ese hombre fue capaz de hacerte algo? </p>
<p>	—No… Vanitas me salvo— Sora ve como luego de decir eso Aqua se muestra bastante sorprendida. </p>
<p>	—Ya veo… tendré que agradecerle por eso. El salir y traer a alguien es un poco inusual en él— Ella se levanta y toma la mano de Sora mientras le sonríe dulcemente mientras lo lleva hasta el baño. </p>
<p>	Sora se siente aliviado al ver una ducha y saber que por fin podra darse un baño. </p>
<p>	—Mientras te bañas, Te conseguiré algo de ropa para que puedas ponerte. Aqua dice mientras enciende la ducha hasta dejarla a una buena temperatura, para posteriormente salir y cerrar la puerta. Sora no pierde u segundo en quitarse su ropa sucia y meterse en la ducha. </p>
<p>	¿Es cierto que puede quedarse y llamar este lugar su hogar? Aqua parecía bastante amable… ¿Si este es un lugar para niños sin hogar, quiere decir que hay más niños además de Vanitas y de él? ¿Vanitas tampoco tendrá familia? ¿Significa que son iguales al no tener un lugar a donde ir? </p>
<p>	Sora sonríe al ponerse una suave camiseta larga y unos pantalones cortos. No recuerda haber escuchado la puerta, pero Aqua debió entrar para dejar su ropa junto con un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Mientras se lava los dientes se percata de que hay ocho cepillos de dientes como el suyo, pero cada uno es de un color diferente. También hay otros cuatro, pero estos eran un poco más grandes. </p>
<p>       ✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p>
<p>	Una vez Sora sale del baño ve a Aqua esperándole en la puerta.</p>
<p>	—Seguro que ya te sientes mucho mejor ¿No? Vamos a la cocina, la comida ya debe de estar lista y hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas— Aqua se ríe al ver a Sora asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente. </p>
<p>	Una vez llegan a la cocina Sora ve como un hombre mayor ponía un plato de comida en la mesa. Aqua hace que Sora se siente en la silla frente al plato y luego se sienta con él, junto con el hombre que le sirvió de comer. Sora al ver la comida comienza a comer tan rápido como sus manos y sus dientes le permiten.</p>
<p>	—Sora, él es el maestro Eraqus, es quien dirige este lugar y además les da clases a algunos de los niños aquí. —Aqua le dice mientras Sora termina de comer. El maestro Eraqus desprendía una presencia mucho más amable y muy diferente a la del hombre que lo había atacado unas horas antes, además con la enorme diferencia de que el maestro si le había dado algo que comer. </p>
<p>	—Mucho gusto Sora, Aqua me hablo sobre ti; Sobre lo que pasaste y el cómo gracia a Vanitas estas aquí con nosotros—El maestro le sonríe a Sora mientras habla. — Escucha pequeño, puedes quedarte aquí a partir de ahora. Ya no tendrás que dormir en las calles. Ya no más buscar en la basura. </p>
<p>	—¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí? —Sora pregunta con los ojos llorosos, y su ceño fruncido es cambiado rápidamente por una sonrisa al ver al maestro sonreír—Muchas gracias señor. </p>
<p>	—Sora, esto puede sonar doloroso, pero ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Aqua le pregunto mientras tomaba su pequeña mano sobre la mesa. </p>
<p>	—Ya no tengo. Murieron hace poco, cuando se quemó nuestra casa. He estado viviendo solo desde entonces—Sora desvía la mirada al sentir como sus ojos le ardían otra vez. </p>
<p>	—Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por eso—Aqua se levanta y acaricia la mejilla de Sora—Te prometo que ya nunca más estarás solo—Ella le sonríe— Esta es tu casa ahora. </p>
<p>	Los ojos de Sora se abren y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba abrazando a Aqua mientras sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió así. Desde que alguien le dio de comer. Desde que alguien lo abrazo. Desde que alguien le sonrió… </p>
<p>	—Me siento tan feliz…—Sora cierra sus ojos mientras siente como lentamente el sueño se está apoderando de él. Tendrá que agradecerle a Vanitas. Si no fuera por él, nunca habría conocido este lugar. </p>
<p>	—Creo que alguien se está quedando dormido— le dijo el maestro Eraqus a Aqua— Aqua, llévalo a la habitación con los demás para que pueda dormir más cómodo— Aqua asienta para luego separa a Sora de ella y tomar su mano. Ella lo lleva arriba y abre una puerta mientras pone un dedo en su boca indicándole que haga silencio. </p>
<p>	Sora se mete en una cama vacía que Aqua le señala, había un montón de camas ahí. Todas ocupadas. </p>
<p>	—Dulces sueños Sora, te presentare a los demás por la mañana—Aqua le susurra en su oído para posteriormente cerrar la puerta. </p>
<p>	Dormir es mucho más fácil cuando estas limpio, con el estómago lleno de comida y una cama cómoda y calentita para dormir…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 2: Parte II: Días de infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Miren! ¡Miren, es un chico nuevo!</p><p>  —¿Cuándo llego? No pensé que saldrían anoche </p><p>  —¡Oye, esa es mi camisa!</p><p>  —¿No se parece a vanitas?</p><p>  —Hmm, un poco. Pero es más lindo. ¡Mira lo precioso que es!</p><p>  —Roxas es más lindo</p><p>  —Cállate Axel</p><p>  —Está durmiendo en mi cama...</p><p>  —Ugh, Huele raro</p><p>  —Chicos, cállense, quiero verlo dormir un poco más-</p><p>  —Ven, Kai, cálmense. Solo es un niño mas</p><p>  —Si. Además, no hay forma de que logre quedarse, miren lo delgado que es. No durara mucho tiempo con nosotros</p><p>  —¡Espera, creo que se está despertando!</p><p>  Las cejas de Sora se fruncen al escuchar todas las voces. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y se tensa al ver unos brillantes ojos azules a centímetros de su cara. El grita y se levanta de golpe, chocando su frente con la del niño que estaba sobre él.</p><p>  —¡Ay! — Sora gime mientras se frota la cabeza y rueda sobre su cama.</p><p>  —¡Lo siento! —El niño se frota la cabeza mientras lo mira preocupado. Sora se tranquiliza y ve que unos niños rodean su cama. El niño con el que choco al despertarse tenía más o menos su edad, ojos azules brillantes y cabello rubio. A su lado una niña de cabello corto y rojizo lo estaba viendo.</p><p>  También había otro niño idéntico al primero y a su lado un chico más alto, un poco mayor que ellos, con brillantes ojos verdes. En la cama de al lado estaba sentado un chico de cabello plateado y aferrada a su brazo, mirándolo sobre la cama, intentando esconderse detrás del niño; había una niña mucho más pequeña que ellos, con cabello dorado y ojos azules.</p><p>   Vanitas estaba del otro lado de la habitación, apoyado en la ventana, ignorando el alboroto. </p><p>  —¿Quiénes...?</p><p>  —¡Ah!¡Mi nombre es Ventus, pero puedes llamarme Ven! —El chico rubio frente a su cama se presento primero. Luego señalo a el chico idéntico a el— ¡Ese es mi hermano gemelo, Roxas! Y el chico a su lado es Axel. Axel puede tener una cara aterradora, pero es buena persona.</p><p>  —¿Qué se supone que significa eso—</p><p>  —El chico sentado en la cama es Riku, y la niña detrás suyo es Namine— Ven seguía ignorando a Axel mientras señalaba a cada uno—La niña a mi lado es Kairi—La niña junto él le sonrió a Sora.</p><p>  —Y por último, el chico de allá es Vanitas—Sora se queda mirando a Vanitas mientras Ven continuaba hablando—Por cierto, estas durmiendo en la cama de Namine.</p><p>  —No importa...—Namine susurra de forma casi inaudible.</p><p>  —Déjala, después de todo ni la usa. Siempre se cambia a la cama de Riku cuando cree que estamos dormidos- Axel dice mientras se ríe y mira a Riku .</p><p>  —Axel, cierra la boca—Le dice Riku al ver como Namine se encogía detrás suyo.</p><p>  Mientras seguían hablando entre ellos, Sora no apartaba la mirada del chico que lo había salvado la noche anterior. Vanitas</p><p>  —¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuantos años tienes?¿Cómo llegaste aquí?¿Fue Terra? ¿O Ignis? No me sorprendería que ella te hubiese traído. Eres muy lindo después de todo. —Ven sigue hablándole a Sora hasta percatarse que este se estaba acercando a Vanitas</p><p>  —Uh chico, no te recomiendo que te acerques a él...—Axel comienza a decir</p><p>  —¡Vuelve aquí! Vanitas no es amistoso. — Ven intenta advertirle a Sora, pero esta ya estaba frente él.</p><p>  —Vanitas— Sora lo llama con confianza. Vanitas aparta la mirada de la ventana lentamente para mirarlo. El chico ya no tiene su máscara. Sora no puede evitar sentir que se está viendo en un espejo, solo que, con cabello negro, ojos amarillos y mucho más pálido.</p><p>  —Todos... Mi nombre es Sora—Todos los chicos miran a Sora con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces, Namine grita al ver que Vanitas se levanta y empuja con fuerza a Sora haciendo que este se caiga de espaldas.</p><p>  —¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa tu nombre o quien eres? —Vanitas gruñe mientras lo mira con asco—No vuelvas a hablarme.</p><p>  —¡Vanitas! —Ventus lo regaña mientras corre hacia Sora seguido por Kairi. Ambos ayudas a Sora a ponerse de pie de nuevo mientras que Vanitas rueda los ojos para posteriormente pasar junto a ellos he irse por la puerta.</p><p>  —No dejes que te moleste. A todos nos trata así; Vanitas es un idiota, asi que mejor trata de evitarlo— Kairi le dice mientras le muestra una bonita sonrisa, haciendo que Sora se ponga un poco rojo.</p><p>  —¡Bienvenido a la familia! —Ventus dice mientras abraza fuertemente a Sora.</p><p>  Ninguno de los otros niños dice lo mismo. A excepción de Kairi y Ven, todos se levantan y se van.</p><p>  Sora no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, parece como si a los demás niños no le agradara que este ahí... Aunque Kairi y Ven parecían ser amables. Sora corresponde al abrazo de Ven mientras piensa en Vanitas. ¿Por qué se comporta asi? Vanitas fue quien lo salvo, entonces ¿Por qué lo mira como si lo odiara? Y si lo odia...</p><p>  ¿Por qué lo salvo?</p><p>  —Gracias Ven. Eres muy amable—Sora se aleja mientras que Ventus lo mira sonrojado.</p><p>  —Sabes Sora...¡Eres la primera persona que he saludado y me devolvió el abrazo! La mayoría solía empujarme, Kairi apenas y se movió cuando la abrace y Namine comenzó a llorar; Aunque supongo que Nami aún era demasiado pequeña. Solo un bebe. —Ventus le decía a Sora mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.</p><p>  —Bueno—Comenzó a decir Kairi haciéndose notar. Ambos se habían olvidado que ella aún seguía ahí— Tenemos que ir a desayunar. Aqua se enfadará si dejamos que la comida se enfrié.</p><p>  "Desayuno..." Sora siente como su estómago gruñe al recordar la cena de la noche anterior y la nueva promesa de una comida caliente. Ven sale de la habitación tomando rumbo hacia la cocina rápidamente, mientras que Kairi y Sora lo seguían despacio mientras hablaban </p><p>  —¿Por qué nadie más le devolvió el abrazo a Ven? Solo es un abrazo, no lastimaría a nadie. ¿Verdad?</p><p>  —Bueno...La mayoría de los niños cuando vienen aquí suelen comportarse así, no es que sean malos, sus anteriores hogares si lo fueron. Todos aquí, incluyéndome, venimos de lugares horribles...tristes. La mayoría no estamos acostumbrados a los abrazos o los besos. —Contestaba Kairi mientras fijaba la mirada en el suelo— Es difícil pasar de un mal lugar a un hogar con una familia amorosa, ¿Sabes?</p><p>  —Si...todavía no puedo creer que estoy aquí—Sora murmura. Ven se da la vuelta y les sonríe.</p><p>  —¡Ya están bien de caras tristes! Sora, ¿Cuántos años tienes?</p><p>  —Ocho</p><p>  —¡Yo también! Bueno, mi hermano y Kairi también tienen ocho. Riku y Axel son dos años mayores, ambos tienen diez; Vanitas tiene nueve y Namine tiene seis—Ventus va explicando mientras enumeraba con sus dedos a sus hermanos.</p><p>  —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? — Kairi se da cuenta de la mueca de tristeza que pone Ven al momento de que Sora formulo su pregunta. Para todos era difícil hablar sobre lo que habían vivido antes,</p><p>  —Desde que tengo memoria—Ven le da una pequeña sonrisa a Sora— Namine llego después de Roxas y de mí. Vanitas vino después; luego llegaron Kairi y Axel. Riku fue el último en llegar hace unos años. </p><p>  —Te equivocas Ven—Le corrigió Kairi mientras se reía— Ahora Sora es el último en llegar.</p><p>  — Wow... Eso quiere decir que crecieron juntos aquí- Sora empieza a sentirse más cómodo al enterarse de eso. Ni Aqua ni el maestro parecían capaces de echar a los niños pero... — ¿Eso quiere decir que no echan a los niños cuando se cansan de ellos?</p><p>  —No.—Dice Kairi—Ellos jamás serían capaces de hacernos eso. Ni el Maestro, Ni Aqua, Ignis o Terra. Nunca.</p><p>  —Exacto—Ven le sonríe compasivamente a Sora al ver la expresión en su rostro —Somos una familia aquí. Jamás te echarían. Roxas y yo fuimos criados aquí, pero los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte. Como dijo Kairi, han venido de lugares malos y todos tienen sus historias al igual que tu seguramente tienes; pero el Maestro los ha ayudado y con el tiempo, estoy segurísimo que también te ayudaran a ti—Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...</p><p>  —Ven y yo estaremos contigo Sora...ahora somos una familia—Kairi se acercó a Sora y sujeto fuertemente su mano mientras lo veía sonriente a los ojos.</p><p>        ✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>  —Buenos días Sora, Ven, Kairi- Aqua les sonríe dulcemente mientras se dirige al comedor con unos platos. Todos los demás niños ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, al igual que el Maestro Eraqus en la punta de la mesa-—¿descansaron bien?</p><p>  —Sí, muchas gracias Aqua—Sora le sonríe a la vez que siente como su pecho se aprieta.</p><p>  Antes de que Sora pudiera sentarse alguien más alto que él lo toma en brazos desde su espalda para luego comenzar a arrojarlo al aire y atraparlo sucesivamente.</p><p>  —¿Quién es este pequeño tan adorablemente lindo y abrazarle?¡Exijo saber porque nadie me aviso que un niño casi tan lindo como mi dulce Nami vendría a vivir con nosotros! —Una enérgica y bastante fuerte chica sujetaba a Sora mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche. Era una chica bastante joven y hermosa. De cabello largo, dorado, brillantes ojos celestes y una enorme sonrisa. Sora no podía evitar reírse cada vez que esta lo arrojaba y lo atrapaba, como si fuera un bebe.</p><p>  —¿Quién es él? —Las risas de Sora se detienen, se tensa al ver a un hombre alto y fornido saliendo de la cocina. Este poseía una mirada firme y poderosa; pero no necesariamente mala.</p><p>  —Él es Sora, llego anoche. A partir de ahora es uno más de la familia—Respondió el Maestro, que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té en silencio— Sora, ellos son Ignis y su esposo Terra. Ambos también viven aquí y cuidan tanto del lugar como de los niños. También son parte de la familia.</p><p>  —Ignis, ya deja en paz al pobre niño y bájalo. No es un muñeco. —Aqua la regaño como si fuera otro de los niños pequeños a la vez que terminaba de colocar lo platos de comida.</p><p>  —Bien...Pero no prometo dejarlo luego del almuerzo— Esta le respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que sentaba a Sora en una silla junto a Ventus.</p><p>  —Mucho gusto—Responde Sora mientras mira hacia arriba suyo para poder verla a los ojos.</p><p>  —Bienvenido a casa, Sora— Ella le contesta amablemente mientras le muestra una brillante sonrisa. Sora puede sentir como algo en su pecho se tensa de nuevo..." Casa". Siente como Ven le sujeta la mano suavemente mientras lo miraba.</p><p>  —Bien, hagamos una oración por los alimentos de este día y por tener a Sora entre nosotros—Dice el Maestro a la vez que todos se toman de las manos, Todos menos Vanitas, que a pesar de la mirada que Terra le lanza, solo rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Riku, que estaba a su lado, pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.</p><p>  El Maestro agacha la cabeza y dice unas palabras.</p><p>  —Ahora, todo el mundo a comer— Termina diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Sora comienza a comer junto con los demás, mientras prueba el delicioso desayuno levanta la vista para ver a los demás comiendo junto a él. La presión que siente en su pecho se vuelve demasiado fuerte como para seguir conteniéndola.</p><p>  Traga sus panqueques con dificultad y deja caer su tenedor de golpe haciendo un ruido seco contra el plato. Todos lo miran en silencio. Ahí es cuando siente que el nudo en su garganta se rompe y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por sus mejillas. </p><p>  —¿E-Es esto un sueño? —Sora no puede evitar preguntar con la vos quebrada—No voy a despertar detrás de los botes de basura, ¿Verdad? —Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cualquiera creería que esto es un sueño. Una casa caliente, comida, ropa cómoda, una cama donde dormir y personas que se preocupaban por él... Era una sensación que casi había olvidado por completo. Sentía que sería capaz de despertarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>  Roxas solo mira su comida, la expresión de Axel hacia Sora se hablando y Riku solo lo mira fijamente con las cejas fruncidas.</p><p>  —Esto no es un sueño. Es real— Le dice Aqua con una voz tranquila. Sora solo puede sollozar y Ventus lo abraza con fuerza. Esto era vergonzoso. Llorar frente a todos los primeros días, pero...nadie podía culparlo ¿o sí?</p><p>  —Que bebe llorón—Vanitas se burla mientras se rie. Recibe algunas miradas fulminantes de los muchachos, Ven y Axel más precisamente.</p><p>  —No es gracioso. Sabes cómo se siente el primer día— Axel le gruñe mientras Vanitas le da una mirada de aburrimiento mientras sigue comiendo.</p><p>  —Yo no fui el que se echó a llorar como un bebe.</p><p>  —¡Vanitas basta! —Ignis lo regaña mientras que el Maestro le da una última mirada de advertencia. Vanitas solo resopla y ya no dice nada por durante el resto del desayuno.</p><p>  —Está bien—Kairi le dice a Sora mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Sora se suelta y aleja un poco de Ven, a pesar de que este le muestra un dulce y comprensiva sonrisa, no puede evitar pensar en que Vanitas tenía razón; se estaba comportando como un bebe llorón. Se limpia las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y sonríe.</p><p>  —Veo que hicieron un nuevo amigo—Terra sonríe mientras ve como Kairi y Ven calman a Sora.</p><p>  —¡Si! ¡Sora es nuestro nuevo hermano a partir de ahora! —Dice Ventus emocionado.</p><p>  Sora vuelve a comer. Aunque siente unos ojos sobre el, al levantar la vista ve que Riku lo está mirando fijamente para luego mirar a Terra con desaprobación. Este lo mira con una mirada que Sora no entiende y luego Riku deja de mirar a Sora mientras sigue comiendo. Namine, que solía estar escondida detrás de Riku, estaba sentada junto a él; con una muñeca en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente a el y luego a Riku, con una expresión que Sora conocía bien. Lastima. </p><p>  Parece que los únicos niños que les agradaba Sora eran Ventus y Kairi. Aunque no le importaba eso. Después de mucho tiempo sintió que tenía amigos. Perdió a todos sus amigos cuando perdió su hogar y las personas empezaron a dejarlo de lado. Todos te miran diferente cuando no tienes algo que la mayoría acostumbra.</p><p>  Esta era su nueva familia... ellos eran sus hermanos ahora ¿No?...<br/>  La vida de Sora comenzaba a dar un giro lentamente...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 3: Parte III: Días de infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una vez que todos terminan de comer, cada uno lava su plato y utensilios. Todos sin quejarse, hasta Vanitas. Sora descubrió que le gustaba ese sistema, se sentía útil, útil en aquel hogar en el cual le habían ofrecido quedarse. </p><p>  —Muy bien, ahora todo el mundo es hora de ir a clases— Dijo Aqua mientras aplaudía suavemente. Sora levanta una ceja al ver como todos se levantan y van a otra parte de la casa. </p><p>  —¿Clase? — Sora mira a Kairi quien lo estaba esperando. </p><p>  —¡Si! Tenemos clases aquí. Nos enseñan en la casa— Esta le dice sonriente a la vez que Ventus le daba pequeños empujones para que comenzara a caminar. </p><p>  Aquella habitación parecía un aula real. Había escritorios y un pizarrón. Sora lo recorre con la mirada y ve que Riku y Axel están en una esquina, junto a una ventana. Vanitas, Kairi y los gemelos se sientan del lado contrario a los dos primeros y Namine se sentó al frente. </p><p>  El maestro Eraqus toma un par de libros gruesos y le da uno a cada uno de los mayores. Ignis estaba sentada en un escritorio frente Namine mientras esta dibujaba y escribía. </p><p>  —Muy bien, hoy comenzaremos con las matemáticas—Dice Aqua a la vez que le entrega a Sora un cuaderno y nos lápices. — Para que sepas Sora, yo soy la maestra de este grupo. Tenemos un solo salón y normalmente nos dividimos en grupos dependiendo de las edades. No sé qué tan atrás te hayas quedado debido a las clases que perdiste; peo cualquier duda que tengas yo te la responderé—Aqua dice con toda la paciencia del mundo. </p><p>  Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sora había estado en una escuela y se notaba bastante. Su cara se calentaba cada que le pedía ayuda a Aqua. Intento no llamarla muy seguido, pero aun así ella aprecia para corregirlo cada vez que se equivocaba. </p><p>  A medida que pasaba la mañana les toco a todos una “misma materia” por igual, Ingles. Todos estaban al mismo nivel; incluso la pequeña Namine.</p><p>   Cuando el maestro Eraqus le pide a Sora que lea un párrafo del libro en voz alta en frente de todos Sora tuvo problemas…Muchos problemas. <br/>Vanitas no hacía más que carcajearse de el en cada palabra que se equivocaba. Su risa era fuerte y cruel.</p><p>   —¡Eres tan estúpido!  ¿Acaso no sabes leer? ¡Hasta Namine sabe leer una puta oración sin congelarse, y apenas tiene 6 malditos años! </p><p>  Sora lo fulmino con la mirada, pero tiene que admitir que eso fue un golpe bajo para su pequeño ego… Aunque no le iba a dar el gusto a Vanitas de verlo lloran… Ya no más. </p><p>  —¡No seas malo con Sora! El por lo menos lo intento y no arrojo el libro por la ventana como alguien. —Ventus lo defendió y la cara de Vanitas cambio de estar llorosa de la risa a estar roja de furia. ¿O tal vez vergüenza? </p><p>  —No me sorprende que ambos se lleven tan bien, los dos son unos idiotas. </p><p>  —¡No somos idiotas! —Tanto Sora como Ven dicen al mismo tiempo </p><p>  —¿Muy bien Vanitas—Comienza a decir el maestro Eraqus— Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que Sora, ¿porque no nos lees desde donde lo dejo? Supongo que estabas prestando atención al texto y no solo riéndote de tu hermano </p><p>  —No son mis hermanos— Vanitas gruñe y posteriormente comienza a leer. Bastante más fluido de lo que Sora esperaba. </p><p>  —Cálmate. Solo está buscando la manera de provocarte—Roxas le susurra a su hermano mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. </p><p>  —Ugh, me molesta muchísimo. —Ventus le murmura— Rox, si duermes en mi hombro, no babees sobre mi otra vez por favor. </p><p>  Sora se ríe en silencio de lo ultime mencionado por Ven. Luego sigue prestando atención a Vanitas que seguía leyendo. Vanitas demostró su punto, es más inteligente que él. </p><p>  Le demostraría a Vanitas que él también era inteligente. Puede que no hoy; pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente… </p><p>  El resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente; Con un Vanitas de por medio, pero normalmente. Tanto Aqua como Ignis le daban calcomanías y dulces cada vez que hacían bien un trabajo o respondían alguna pregunta. Supongo que no hacía falta decir que Sora no consiguió muchos premios esos días. Estaba bastante más atrasado que los demás. </p><p>  Hasta admitía que Vanitas tenía razón al decirle que estaba al nivel de Namine. Aunque no tenía nada contra ella. <br/>  Namine solo se sentaba sola con Ignis delante. Y cuando tocaba una lectura grupal, como con ingles esa mañana, esta solía irse junto a Riku y tomar su mano. Era bastante tranquila y callada. Solía hablar con Riku a través de susurros en su oreja o de lo contrario solo movía la cabeza. En ese punto Sora se preguntaba si en algún momento la escucho hablar… </p><p>  —Se terminaron las clases por hoy— Ignis menciono a la vez que tocaba una pequeña campanita. —Ya es horas de almorzar. Come bien hasta tener la tripa llena, relájate un rato y luego comenzamos a entrenar. </p><p>  —La escuela es difícil ¡pero la dominaras! ¡apenas es el primer día! —Ven intenta animar a Sora y le entrega una de las bolsas de almuerzo que Aqua había entregado. Ven toma la mano de Sora y prácticamente lo arrastra a una mesa en la cual estaban Roxas, Axel y Kairi. </p><p>  —Lo intento pero… ustedes van muy rápido. Parecía que estaban escribiendo un libro completo a mi lado— Sora respondió a la vez que sacaba un sándwich y algunas patatas fritas de su bolsa. Oh como extrañaba esa clase de comidas en la calle. </p><p>  —Solo era un pequeño informe— Ven se frota la parte posterior de su cabeza— ¡Llegaras a eso antes de darte cuenta! —Termino agregando con una sonrisa. </p><p>  —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera de la escuela? —Mira Sorprendido a Axel luego de esa pregunta, era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente. </p><p>  —Um…creo que un año. </p><p>  —Sí, definitivamente te llevara tiempo—Axel murmura antes de volver a su comida. </p><p>  Mientras comían Sora recorre el salón con la mirada en busca de los demás. Termina deteniendo su mirada en una mesa aparte de la de ellos, en la cual se sentaban Riku y Namine. Riku estaba dándole algunas patatas fritas a Namine es su boca mientras esta tenía sobre sus rodillas su sándwich y en sus manos una muñeca. </p><p>  —Entre Ignis y Riku la miman demasiado—Suelta Roxas al aire— Sé que es demasiado delicada y débil, pero a veces exageran. </p><p>  —Oh vamos Roxas, solo estas celoso—Agrega Axel </p><p>  —¿¡Celoso?! ¿De que tendría que estar celoso? ¡La tratan como si fuera una inútil o una invalida! —Roxas voltea rápidamente a ver a Axel y siente que una vena comienza a latirle al verlo hacer el ridículo. </p><p>  —A ver Roxas…Di ahhh—Axel sostenía una patata frita cerca del rostro de Roxas intentando imitar la acción de Riku con Namine. Corrección, Axel no está haciendo el ridículo, ¡Sino que lo estaba poniendo en ridículo a él! </p><p>  —Roxas… Creo que la vena en tu cuello está a punto de estallar—Menciono Ventus para posteriormente empezar a reír sonoramente, con los otros dos que también estaban en la mesa, al ver como Roxas golpeaba la mano de Axel haciendo que este tirara aquella patata frita y posteriormente arrebatarle la bolsa de estas para arrojarlas contra él una por una; a la vez que Axel intentaba meterse inútilmente bajo la mesa. </p><p>  Sora había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que se había reído con alguien. Podía sentir como le faltaba el aire de tanto reír por culpa de ese par. Incluso Riku y Namine habían salido de su burbuja por todo el alboroto y apenas ver lo que ocurría ambos comenzaron a reírse también.</p><p>  Cuando Sora por fin logro calmarse se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle; alguien faltaba en el ambiente. </p><p>  Al mirar bien el salón una vez más se percató de que Vanitas estaba sentado en una esquina del salón, mirando la ventana mientras almorzaba, completa y totalmente solo. </p><p>  —¿Por qué está sentado solo? —Sora pregunta haciendo que los demás le queden viendo. </p><p>  —Porque odia a todo el mundo—Roxas le responde a la vez que arrojaba la última patata a Axel sin quitar la mirada de Sora.  </p><p>  —Prefiere estar solo Sora…Yo mantendría mi distancia de él. No sé qué paso entre ustedes dos, pero… mejor no confíes en él. —Ventus vuelve a advertirle. Aunque de todas formas Sora sigue viéndolo sentado en aquella ventana solo. —¡Toma Sora, te regalo mi pudin, pero solo por hoy! — </p><p>  —¿Um?... Gracias Ven—Sora le sonríe y acepta para luego volver su mirada al punto anterior. </p><p>  Solo podía pensar que quería ir allí y hablar con Vanitas, pero por la forma en la que Ven lo miraba y era advertido tal vez no debería. Este lo miraba, rogando con su mirada a Sora para que este dejara zanjado el asunto; a lo que Sora le sonrió y comenzó a comer el pudin que le había dado. </p><p>  Mientras tanto, Riku observaba a Sora desde la distancia, muy cuidadosamente todo el tiempo. A la vez que comía su comida eh intentaba que Namine comiera la suya también. </p><p>        ✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>  —Muy bien Sora, es hora de comenzar a entrenar—Le dijo Terra a Sora, quien tenía una espada de madera de apta para su tamaño. <br/>Habían salido todos al patio trasero una vez terminado el almuerzo. Había algunos muñecos de hechos de madera y heno, además de algunos sacos con arena colgados de los árboles. Mientras Sora se encontraba con Terra, los demás se habían ido a otro sector del patio para entrenar con Aqua e Ignis. </p><p>  —¿Para qué entrenamos? —Sora pregunta a Terra mientras se coloca frente de un muñeco. </p><p>  —Para pelear y ser más fuertes, ¿Quieres ser fuerte Sora? </p><p>  —¡Si! —Los ojos de Sora brillaban al ver a Terra. —¿Me vas a enseñar a usar una espada? </p><p>  —Para eso estoy aquí—Terra sonríe cuando Sora comienza a saltar de arriba abajo. </p><p>  —¿Es eso lo que están haciendo los otros chicos ahora con Ignis y Aqua?   —Sora inclina la cabeza cuando Terra desvía la mirada. </p><p>  —Sí, algo así. Cada uno tiene un arma única…Pero vamos a encontrar algo para que puedas avanzar y unirte a tus hermanos—Terra le dijo antes de ponerse al lado suyo—Voy a comenzar con lo básico. Ponte en una ponte en una posición como esta, sujeta espada así, no; mejor con tu mano derecha. Bien así.  Ahora camina hacia adelante y con cuidado de no tropezar. Debes ser diligente. </p><p>  Sora no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Terra es un maestro muy minucioso y, aunque es paciente, no dejara pasar nada que este mal en sus movimientos. </p><p>  Al final, Sora acaba golpeando a los muñecos bastante bien y retrocede cuando Terra dice que el enemigo simplemente se balanceo. Es algo muy divertido. Luego de un rato de estar así, Sora acaba lleno de sudor. </p><p>  —Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Terra le felicita revolviendo sus cabellos—Creo que estás listo para tener un verdadero oponente— Terra mira a su alrededor hasta que ve a Riku caminando hacia la casa— ¡Riku! Ven a entrenar con Sora. </p><p>  Riku se detiene y gira lentamente para verlos. Sora se endereza, adoptando una postura de lucha, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Riku solo resopla y atrapa la espada de madera que Terra le arroja con mucha facilidad. </p><p>  —Esto no es un juego—Riku entrecierra los ojos cuando se pone en posición. Es muy diferente a la de Sora, ya que tenía la espada sobre su cabeza. Se preguntaba si tal vez había olvidado lo que Terra le había enseñado. —Si tuviéramos espadas reales, no estarías sonriendo como ahora. Borra esa sonrisa. </p><p>  —¡Si me lo estoy tomando enserio! Es solo que… me estoy divirtiendo mucho—Sora se ríe. Siempre quiso jugar a pelear con espadas con alguien. </p><p>  —Veamos cuanto te dura eso—Los ojos de Riku brillan cuando Sora se abalanza sobre él. Sora se balancea, pero Riku lo esquiva fácilmente. Da un paso lateral antes de patear a Sora en un costado, enviándolo a volar lejos de él. Sora rueda en el piso y posteriormente se levanta. Sus ojos se abren con asombro mientras mira a Riku. Lo hizo con tanta gracia…—¿Algo mal? —Riku ríe. </p><p>  —Eso fue… ¡Increíble! ¡Riku, no pienso perder contra ti! ¡Yo también voy a hacer un movimiento súper genial! — Declaro Sora antes de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Riku. Esta vez intenta hacer un golpe bajo y Riku tiene que esquivar el ataque. <br/>Mientras Sora atacaba a Riku constantemente y este lo esquivaba sin el menor esfuerzo; Los demás niños estaban parados frente la casa, en hilera, viéndolos. </p><p>  —¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que Riku juegue con él? —Pregunta Axel a sus hermanos. </p><p>  —15 segundos </p><p>  —¡Que malo eres Roxas! ¿No tienes fe en que sora aguantara unos segundos más? —Kairi protesto al escuchar a Roxas— Yo le doy… ¡30 segundos! </p><p>  —¡Solo es una mitad más de lo que dijo Roxas! —Axel le respondió a la vez que daba un paso hacia adelante y se ponía en frente de esta—Todos aquí tenemos dos cosas claras. Numero uno: Riku limpiara el piso con Sora. Numero dos: Roxas siempre tiene la razón. —Termino de decir a la vez que enumeraba con sus dedos. </p><p>  Mientras tanto Sora intentaba ponerse detrás de Riku, intentando imitar un movimiento que le enseño Terra; Cuando de repente grita y cae sentado. Riku se había agachado y con un rápido movimiento pateo los pies de Sora. </p><p>  —No vales mi tiempo. —Riku le dice con frailada mientras coloca su espada de madera cerca del cuello de Sora. </p><p>  —¿Ah sí? —Sora siente como se emociona desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Este chico lo estaba menospreciando; Mirándolo como si fuera un insecto tan diminuto como una hormiga…Sora definitivamente quería volverse más fuerte ahora. —Te demostrare, ¡Seguiré entrenando y te venceré, Riku! </p><p>  —Lo dudo… </p><p>  —Sora, ¿Por qué no entras y te duchas? La cena estará lista pronto. Entrenaremos más mañana— Terra toma las espadas de Riku y Sora para posteriormente ver como el ultimo corría emocionado hacia el interior de la casa, con una enorme sonrisa. </p><p>  —No va a lograrlo; es demasiado débil. Deberías volver a ponerlo donde lo encontraste. —Riku le da una mirada significativa a Terra a la vez que el mayor negaba con la cabeza. </p><p>  —Sora tiene un mes para demostrar que puede ser uno de nosotros. Todos los humanos son débiles y él no es más que un niño—Tienes que recordar Riku que hace no mucho fuiste como el- </p><p>  —¡Yo era mucho más fuerte que el! —Antes de que Terra pudiese continuar hablando Riku lo interrumpió—¡Él no fue más que un niño callejero por unos meses yo casi- </p><p>  —No es necesario que grites, Riku— Riku recuerda con quien estaba hablando y solo baja la cabeza. Terra era quien manda, no él. </p><p>  —No me compares con el… </p><p>  —No sé si lo sabias, pero Namine era incluso más débil que Sora; ella no está hecha para luchar. — Terra se agacha a la altura de Riku y le coloca una mano sobre su hombro— Pero, aun así, aquí esta. Con todos nosotros. Contigo. </p><p>  —¿Pero a qué precio…? — Riku mira hacia el suelo unos segundos, luego alza su mirada hasta ver a Terra a los ojos, puesto que seguía agachado. — Voy a ducharme también… Namine, entremos ya. — Terra se levante y observa como Riku volvía a entrar a la casa. </p><p>  Namine había estado esperando a Riku junto a la puerta mientras que todos los demás entraban. Al ver que Riku está cerca de ella, tomo fuertemente su mano. </p><p>  —Yo sí creo en el…— Namine susurro de una forma casi inaudible, claro casi, Riku si la había escuchado. </p><p>  —El morirá. Es solo una pérdida de tiempo para Terra y todos nosotros, quienes podríamos estar haciéndonos mas fuertes. —Riku le respondió mientras la veía de reojo. — Están dejando que el afecto de Kairi y Ventus les nuble la vista… </p><p>  Namine bajo la mirada en silencio, sin hacer un sonido más. Normalmente, Riku es quien tiene más juicio de todos sus hermanos, pero por primera vez, ella sentía que él estaba equivocado…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4: Parte IV: Días de infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sora había llegado a la casa, las cosas no habían cambiado nada; y la relación de Sora con sus nuevos "hermanos" seguía sin cambios. Los únicos que solían estar con Sora, ya sea para jugar o ayudarlo en clases, eran Kairi y Ven. </p><p>Terra lo había estado entrenando todos los días y había mejorado bastante...pero aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Riku. </p><p>Una tarde, Sora le conto a Ven sobre sus preocupaciones y sobre como quería alcanza a Riku, este solo le sonrió de lado y le dijo: "Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero incluso yo no eh podido vencer a Riku. Solo tomate tu tiempo" </p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo? Ventus llevaba más tiempo que él en la casa ¿Y aún no había podido vencer a Riku? ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser? </p><p>                    ✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>—Buenas noches Sora. ¡Mañana seguiremos buscando ranas! </p><p>—Buenas noches Kairi, buenas noches Ven, buenas noches Roxas, buenas noches Axel- Ninguno de los dos últimos respondió a Sora, pero este solo siguió de largo- Buenas noches Riku, buenas noches Namine- Riku solo lo miro de reojo a la vez que Namine lo abrazaba; Sora aun utilizaba la cama de Namine, pero de todas formas no era raro para ellos el tener que compartir. -Buenas noches Vanitas. </p><p>Al momento de terminar de despedirse de todos, Sora cae profundamente dormido; Mientras todos están tensos esperando la reacción de Vanitas. Gira lentamente la cabeza hasta donde esta Sora y al verlo profundamente dormido se levanta de su cama y comienza a caminar hacia él. </p><p>—Riku...- Namine, quien logro ver de reojo a Vanitas, se aferró con más fuerza a Riku; este se tensa por un momento al pensar si debería levantarse a detenerlo o no... Al final decide no moverse y abrazar con fuerza a Namine, impidiendo que esta levantara la cabeza en casa de que corriera sangre en la habitación. Roxas y Axel tampoco se mueve. A veces es mejor no hacer nada... </p><p>—Vanitas para. - Ven se levanta de su cama y se pone delante de la de Sora— Solo estaba siendo amable contigo </p><p>—Le dije a ese tonto que no me hablara. No pienso dejarlo pasar—Vanitas gruñe </p><p>—No me importa lo que le dijiste. Ahora es parte de nuestra familia y no puedes hacerle daño. —Ven le dio una última mirada de advertencia. Todos en aquella habitación sabían cómo era el comportamiento de Vanitas, si tenían que comenzar una pelea a esas horas, él lo haría con tal de defender a su nuevo amigo. </p><p>—¿Ah? Mírate, poniéndote a la defensiva por un humano que acabas de conocer. ¿Tan desesperado estas por tener amigos? ¿Él bebe se siente solito? </p><p>—No. Sora es una buena persona. Es amable y gracioso; además lo vi trabajar muy duro con Terra. Él quiere ser parte de nuestra familia...- Ven mira a todos. —Deseo que todos ustedes comiencen a actuar como si de verdad fuéramos una familia, aunque no compartamos la misma sangre. </p><p>—Bonito discurso. Ahora ansió más que nunca que llegue el día en el que tengamos que matarlo. — Vanitas muestras una aterradora sonrisa con todos sus dientes. —Es obvio que jamás podrá ser uno de nosotros. </p><p>—No lo sabes, Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe. Nadie va a matarlo— Kairi que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, se sienta en la cama para posteriormente comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los lados de la cama de Sora. </p><p>—Me asegurare de que sea lo más doloroso posible- Vanitas dice mientras camina hacia atrás; Sus brillantes ojos dorados brillan antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en su cama. </p><p>Esto era malo... Vanitas ya había fichado a Sora. </p><p>—Ven, metete en la cama de Sora por el otro lado. Así podremos cuidar de que Vanitas no le haga nada malo; nosotros lo protegeremos....No como otros. - Kairi recalco bien su última palabra antes de lanzarle una mirada a los demás, ninguno se movió ni un centímetro. Vanitas hubiera matado a Sora y nadie haría nada... </p><p>Kairi y Ventus durmieron toda la noche uno a cada lado de Sora para cuidarlo. A la mañana siguiente este se llevó una sorpresa al ver a los dos aferrados a él. </p><p>—Uhm... ¿Buenos días? - pregunto Sora bastante aturdido con aquel despertar. </p><p>—¡Buenos días Sora! - Ambos le respondieron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno... Ese sería un día interesante. </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>—Entra para limpiarte Sora, pronto estará la cena. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo antes? </p><p>—No, estoy bien. Gracias Maestro. </p><p>Esa tarde había entrenado con el maestro Eraqus, ya que Ignis, Terra y Kairi habían ido hace tres días al pueblo a hacer unos recados y a traer cosas. Durante todo el tiempo que paso en aquella casa se dio cuenta de que el maestro era como un padre para todos, incluso para los mayores. Nunca nadie podría reemplazar a su verdadero padre, pero... al igual que los demás, el sentía que podría ver al maestro como el segundo. </p><p>Se sentía bendecido de alguna forma al poder vivir en aquel lugar con todas esas personas buenas; si él no hubiera aceptado el seguir a Vanitas, ya estaría tirado en algún callejón sin respirar... Aunque a veces sentía miedo. Miedo de despertar detrás de algún basurero o de despertar en medio de la lluvia, pero no. Todos los días podía despertar en una cama cálida, incluso con Kairi y Ven junto a él. Se sentía tan querido... </p><p>Y todo esos gracias a Vanitas, que apareció cual ángel de la guardia para ayudarlo en el peor momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había agradecido a Vanitas aún. Siempre estaban Kairi y Ven impidiéndole hablar con él. Ya no más. ¡No podía estar más tiempo sin agradecerle! </p><p>—¡Vanitas! - Oh, justo estaba por entrar a la casa. No estaba ninguno de sus otros hermanos cerca así que... ¡Ese era su momento! </p><p>Vanitas deja de caminar para mirarlo con asco. Sora corre hasta tropezar cerca suyo y casi caer sobre él. </p><p>—¡Gracias! Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Por ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba y tráeme aquí. Estoy muy feliz. -Sora decía mientras se paraba y lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y rebosando de alegría. </p><p>—No me lo agradecería si fuera tu niño. Pronto estarás maldiciendo mi nombre y el día en el que nos conocimos. Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. </p><p>—¡Nunca! - Sora dice con firmeza—Ahora eres mi familia. Quiero que seamos amigos Vanitas- </p><p>De repente Sora grita cuando Vanitas lo golpea en la cara. No se contuvo en lo absoluto. Sora cae a un lado, sintiendo que todo su rostro le comenzaba a picar. Aquel chico con cabello negro lo miraba fijamente sin emoción alguna en sus ojos, juraba que podía ver un aura oscura emanar de él. </p><p>—Eres un idiota. Todavía no eres parte de esta familia. No te considero mi familia ni ahora ni nunca, al igual que todos los cobardes que viven en esta mugrosa casa, escondiéndose entre los árboles. No lo malinterpretes; te salve solo para mi entretenimiento y nada más. Estoy cansado de que vengas con tus patéticos ojitos de borrego a hablarme como si fuéramos algo- Vanitas hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Se paró en canclillas y miro fijamente a Sora- Te daré una última advertencia. Vuélveme hablar y te matare. </p><p>Luego de aquellas palabras Vanitas se levanta y se va. Sora solo sigue mirando el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba parado antes de golpearlo, estaba en shock. Al levantarse siente como sus ojos comienzan a picarle; No por el dolor de su mejilla, sino por el dolor de las palabras de Vanitas, palabras que sintió como atravesaban su pequeño corazón con cada una de ellas. </p><p>Al entrar en la casa se ducho y fue directo a la mesa donde estaban todos para cenar. Fue difícil esquivar las preguntas de Aqua sobre que le paso en su rostro, pero supuso que los demás lo dedujeron fácilmente al notar el odio con el que Vanitas lo veía. <br/>Mejor no mencionar el tema... </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Sora se percató de que una de las camas estaba vacía. </p><p>¿Vanitas se habría levantado temprano? </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>—Siento decírtelo Sora... Pero dudo mucho que consigas lograr que Vanitas te vea como familia. Ni siquiera a nosotros nos tolera; el maestro y los demás han intentado de todo para lograr algún vínculo con el pero no tiene caso ¡Incluso los ataco!, es como si intentaras amaestrar algún animal salvaje- Sora se encontraba junto con Ven en el salón y luego de un rato de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, decidió indagar un poco más sobre Vanitas y como lograr acercarse a él. —Además, que no se te olvide que no ha aparecido por dos días. Pero suele hacer eso más de lo que crees, así que no te preocupes. Después de todo, ¿para qué quedarse aquí? </p><p>—Mh... -Sora agacha la cabeza pensativa. </p><p>—Perdón por desanimarte pe-- </p><p>—¡No me rendiré! Todos seremos una gran familia feliz, incluyendo a Vanitas, aunque tenga que dejarme los huesos ¡Quieran o no! </p><p>—Pero...-Ven al ver lo motivado que esta Sora no se atrevía a bajarlo de su nube. No tenía corazón. Entonces se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, todos felices y riendo como una familia feliz...normal. Incluso Vanitas. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo reír. </p><p>—¿De qué te ríes? - Sora lo miro curioso e inclinando la cabeza a un lado cual perro </p><p>—Solo me imagine a Vanitas sonriendo sin dar miedo- Dijo Ven entre risa </p><p>—¿pero qué...- Una tercera voz se escuchó en el salón. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Roxas con una mirada rara— Creo que Vanitas sonriendo de una forma feliz y normal da mas miedo. </p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo? Creí que tú y Axel fueron a dormir temprano hoy. </p><p>—El que estemos siempre juntos no quiere decir que tengamos el mismo horario de sueño. -Luego de decir eso Roxas comenzó a subir las escaleras. </p><p>—¿Quieres jugar cartas con nosotros? -Sora se animó a preguntar luego de estar callado un rato. Esta era su oportunidad, por nada en el mundo la desperdiciaría. </p><p>—¿Yo? -Roxas se veía tan sorprendido como su hermano debido a la pregunta. Solo era un juego de cartas... ¿No? —Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer... </p><p>—¡Hurra! </p><p>Los tres empezaron a jugar, pero luego de un rato de bromas y quejas por parte de Roxas, a Sora le surgió una duda. </p><p>—¿Quién es el gemelo mayor? </p><p>—¿A quién le importa? -Roxas contesto lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Sora. </p><p>—Pues a mí me hubiera encantado tener un hermano gemelo; o un hermano cualquiera. </p><p>—Confía en mí, no estarías tan feliz como ahora. Tienen que compartir la misma apariencia, pero siempre habrá uno mejor que otro en cualquier cosa. Uno llama más la atención o tiene más talento; Nada nunca fue mío y nada fue suyo, todo siempre fue de los dos. Lo peor de todo es que las personas creen que por ser gemelos nos gusta compartir todo o tenemos los mismos gustos, es como si ninguno tuviera identidad propia... -Roxas escupió cada palabra como si no le importara que su hermano estuviera presente—Créeme que odio tener que ver mi cara en la suya. </p><p>—Creo que aun con todo eso, me hubiera encantado tener un hermano. -Sora sonríe cuando ambos lo miran. —Porque así no habría estado tan solo... Cuando mis papas murieron, habríamos estado juntos, compartiendo ambos el mismo dolor. Y cada vez que alguno se metiera en problemas, el otro vendría rápido a ayudarlo; Yo creo que tener un gemelo es como una conexión entre ambos ¡Vendríamos del mismo lugar y nadie podría entender mejor que al otro que su otra mitad! -Sora siguió alabando un rato más los beneficios de tener un hermano hasta que Roxas lo frena. </p><p>—Técnicamente, Ventus es el mayor. Nació un minuto antes que yo. </p><p>Sora sonríe apunto de decir algo cuando Roxas continúa hablando—Si no tuviera a Ventus a mi lado... no estoy seguro de haber podido llegar hasta aquí por mi cuenta. Supongo... que estoy agradecido de tener un gemelo. </p><p>—¡No solo tienes un gemelo! ¡Tienes a toda esta familia que te quiere mucho y también a mí! -Sora salta sobre Roxas para abrazarlo haciendo que ambos se caigan de la silla en la que había estado. </p><p>—Nada nos separara... Jamás. - Ven dice agachándose mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Rox. </p><p>—Estaremos juntos por siempre-Dice muy sonriente Sora... </p><p>Una familia junta y unida por siempre... Sin separarse... </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>—¿¡Se van?! - Sora grita alarmado al ver como la otra mitad de su familia se iba. </p><p>La noche anterior habían estado jugando hasta tarde, jurándose estar juntos siempre y ahora resulta que tendría que quedarse solo... Bueno, no solo; Axel, Namine y Riku se quedaban con él. </p><p>Ese día el maestro, Aqua y los gemelos irían de viaje por dos días dejando a Riku a cargo de los demás. Ignis, Terra y Kairi regresaría a la mañana siguiente. </p><p>—Solo serán dos días -Por más que Ven se lo repetía no podía evitar sentirse solo. </p><p>Esa mañana luego de que todos se fueron Sora decidió tomar su cuaderno de tareas para ponerse al día con sus demás hermanos. Estaba bastante concentrado hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de afuera. Como si fuera un resorte se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver que había pasado. </p><p>Vio como Riku abría de una fuerte patada la puerta de la casa y entraba con Namine en brazos seguido de Axel. </p><p>—Axel, busca un trapo húmedo y limpia la herida, yo tengo que buscar las cosas para hacer el ungüento. -Riku dejo con delicadeza a Namine en uno de los sillones del salón mientras Axel hacia lo que le dijo. Namine con mucho esfuerzo intentaba contener sus lágrimas; Al bajar Sora la vista vio el motivo de los gritos, Namine tenía sus rodillas cubiertas de raspones y sangre. </p><p>—Creo que Aqua guarda los medicamentos en el estante alto del baño-Sora intento ser de utilidad, pero Riku lo aparto de su camino con solo una mirada. </p><p>—Namine es alérgica a la mayoría de los medicamentos, por lo que tenemos que prepararlos nosotros con hierbas y demás plantas medicinales-Riku le respondió a la vez que se colocaba una mochila y salía de la casa. </p><p>—¡Voy contigo! -Sora comenzó a seguir a Riku a pasos apresurados. Quería demostrarles a sus hermanos que él también podía ser útil. </p><p>—Vuelve a la casa- Le respondió frio- Si te pierdes te dejare perdido por el busque y le diré a Terra que un oso te comió. </p><p>—¡Quiero ayudarte a cuidar de Namine! </p><p>Riku se frenó de golpe y lo miro fijamente, Sora estaba determinado a seguirlo dijera lo que dijera. Si algo le pasaba él tendría que ser responsable...— Que entres a la casa eh dicho. - Riku retomo su camino y se adentró en el bosque que había rodeado la casa. </p><p>☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★ </p><p>No tardó mucho en encontrar las plantas que necesitaba, incluso encontró algunas moras que a Namine le gustaba. Lo único que le faltaba era una planta que crecía cerca del lago. </p><p> Odiaba tener que ir ahí, siempre había ranas y lo ponían nervioso. Eran tan babosa y raras... con esos ojos saltones y esa larga lengua que capturaba insectos. En definitiva, odiaba esos animales. </p><p>Y tanto problema por culpa de Axel. Él fue quien intento hacerse el payaso y asustar a Namine haciendo que tropezara y callera. Axel debería ser el que esté buscando las plantas en el lago de ranas, no él. Pero conociéndolo solo tomaría pasto al azar sin fijarse cual era cual y regresaría para meterlas en agua y arrojarlas sobre la herida. Como si fuera así de fácil. </p><p>Riku estaba cerca del lago cuando freno su andar de golpe. Alguien o algo estaba vigilándolo; Podía sentir un par de ojos siguiendo sus movimientos, cada musculo moverse.</p><p>Tomo lentamente de su bolsillo la daga que había llevado consigo y giro sobre sus talones rápidamente para abalanzarse contra un árbol. Lo que lo estuviese siguiendo retrocedió y se tambaleo, Riku aprovecho para posicionarse sobre este y apretar la daga sobre su cuello y ver... ¿Una cabellera puntiaguda y unos brillantes ojos azules observándolo bajo su cuerpo? </p><p>—¿¡Sora?! -Este solo se reía con nerviosismo, no sabía si era por aquel cuchillo en su cuello o por el tono de voz que uso Riku, sabía que por aquel tono de voz y esa mirada que estaba muy MUY molesto por desobedecerlo. —Te dije... ¡Que te quedaras en la maldita casa! </p><p>—¡Lo-Lo siento! Es que quería ayudarte... </p><p>—Espera, ¿me estas siguiendo desde que entre al bosque? </p><p>—Sí, me costó bastante seguirte, eres muy rápido Riku-Sora rio <br/>Riku se levantó dejando a Sora por fin moverse, ¿Como un niño humano como Sora no se perdió por el camino? Todos los arboles eran iguales y el mucho más rápido que Sora. ¿Sera que estaba progresando como dijo Terra? ¿Acaso el podría ser como ellos? Un- </p><p>—¡Riku! </p><p>—¿¡Que!? -Riku salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Sora gritar junto a su oído. </p><p>—Pregunte que estabas buscando </p><p>—Hay una planta con una pequeña flor amarilla cerca del lago, necesito una de esas. -No tenía por qué estar perdiendo el y tiempo, Namine lo necesitaba. -No te separes de mi ¿entendido? Y no toques nada, algunas de las plantas que crecen porque aquí son venenosas, tampoco pienses en acercarte al lago a buscar ranas; es mucho más profundo que el estanque al que suelen ir a buscar ranas con Kairi. Si te caes dentro no podre sacarte. </p><p>—Entendido...-Sora bajo la cabeza.<br/>Aunque logro seguirle el paso a Riku, con mucho esfuerzo, no lo veía como alguien útil, solo era un estorbo que tenía que vigilar. -Te ayudo a buscar la planta. </p><p>—No.</p><p>—Per- </p><p>—Dije que no, hay una muy parecida, pero al contrario de la que busco esa es venenosa. Si la tocas te picara tanto la mano que desearas arrancártela. </p><p>Sora trago grueso, tal vez debería seguir siendo una molestia en vez de intentar ayudar...solo por esta vez. </p><p>Caminaron un poco con Riku hasta llegar al lago, sin duda era mucho más grande de lo que pensó.</p><p>Al caminar un poco vio a una pequeña rana de brillante color verde dando brincos alejándose del lago. Riku dijo que no se acercara al lago ¿no? Bueno... no estaba acercándose al lago. Técnicamente. </p><p>Se puso detrás de la rana y comenzó a dar brincos con esta como si ambos fueran amigos de la misma especie. </p><p>"La encontré" pensó Riku agachándose cortando la pequeña planta. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su cabeza, algo que sentía como se inflaba al respirar. </p><p>—¡Riku mira! ¡Hice una nueva amiga! - Se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente y al girar observo a Sora con una rana fea y babosa en sus manos- Oh- Sora iba a decirle algo más cuando vio lo que había sobre la cabeza de Riku. </p><p>—Sora...suelta esa rana viscosa y quítame la que tengo en la cabeza... Ahora-Más que una petición era una orden y Riku no estaba para juegos ahora, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. </p><p>—En realidad- Dijo Sora mientras la pequeña rana saltaba de sus manos hasta el piso. -Es un sapo. </p><p>Si no estuviera escuchando los ruidos de los animales y pájaros que rondaban por ahí, Sora juraba que habría escuchado el corazón de Riku detenerse. </p><p>—¡Con mucha mas razón! -Riku salió de su trance para gritarle a Sora. Este ni corto ni perezoso tomo aquella criatura que era más grandes que sus dos manos juntas y la dejo en el suelo. - Que ¡Asco! </p><p>Riku corrió hacia el lago dejando su mochila a un lado y hundió su cabeza dentro por unos segundos. Sora se acercó y lavo sus manos junto a él. </p><p>—Creí que no podíamos acercarnos al lago.</p><p>—Es diferente- Sora creyó entender algo así y unas cosas más, Riku seguía hablándole bajo el agua. </p><p>—Vámonos a casa, odio este lugar. <br/>Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa, bueno, caminar. Sora iba brincando como rana la mitad del camino. </p><p>—¿Puedes caminar como un ser humano? </p><p>—Riku, ¿Por qué no te gustan las ranas? -Sora se paró y comenzó a caminar a su lado. </p><p>—¿Bromeas? Son feas, viscosas y raras. Las odio. -Sentencio sin dudar.</p><p>—pero... ¿Por qué? </p><p>—¿Por qué te interesa? -No era la primera vez que Sora le hacía un interrogatorio a alguno de ellos, la última vez estuvo hablando con Ventus por horas sobre la historia de la casa. Y no sobre sus inquilinos, sino la construcción y arquitectura de esta. </p><p>"Raros" </p><p>—Mi mamá... mi mamá decía que todo ser vivo era hermoso, por más feo o raro que sea uno, es hermoso en su interior. Decía que todos teníamos algo único. -Riku miraba de reojo a Sora mientras este continuaba hablando con la cabeza baja y una pequeña sonrisa. -Las ranas son buenas saltando y saben nadar mejor que yo. A veces me gustaría ser una rana-Termino diciendo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.</p><p>—Mi madre... Solía decir algo parecido. Decía que algunos animales podían dar miedo, pero... que eran criaturas bellas y admirables ya que protegían a su familia. </p><p>_¿Vez? -Sora ladeo su cabeza sonriendo, pero su mueca cambio al ver el rostro de Riku, parecía que una pequeña lagrima estuviera a punto de salirle- ¿Riku? </p><p>—El pensar de esa forma hizo que... lo perdiera todo. -Riku había parado para fregarse con fuerza el rostro, un segundo después retomo su camino. -Apurémonos, todavía hay que prepararle a Namine su medicamento.</p><p>—Riku... -Sora medito por un segundo y luego empujo a Riku hacia el piso. </p><p>—¿¡Que te pasa?! -Sora se había puesto en cuatro patas y comenzó a saltar como una rana. -¡Sora! </p><p>—Reeebit </p><p>—¿Qué demonios haces? -Riku lo cuestionaba con su mirada mientras se ponía en pie. Al intentar levantarse Sora lo empujo otra vez- ¡Basta! </p><p>—Reebit-Sora estaba intentando que Riku se colocara como una rana para seguir su camino. </p><p>—Ni lo pienses, no pienso hacer esa ridiculez. </p><p>—Riku, siempre eres muy serio y a veces actúas mas como Terra que como un niño. ¡Juega conmigo! -Sora decidió usar su última carta. La cara de ranita triste, como la llamaba su madre. -¿Acaso tú y tu mamá nunca jugaban juntos? ¡La mía siempre saltaba conmigo! </p><p>Riku lo medito un momento...Viejos recuerdos que no había desempolvado hace mucho aparecieron. Tal vez... </p><p>Sora sonrío con la mejor de sus sonrisas al ver a Riku agacharse y comenzar a saltar con él. </p><p>— Las ranas no dicen reebit, Sora, -Le cometo mientras saltaban. </p><p>—¿Así? Entonces como hacen las ranas. -Pregunto entre risas </p><p>—Pues no hacen reebit. </p><p>☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆•••••</p><p>—¡Hasta que al fin vuelven! -Axel estaba sentado frente la puerta de la casa esperándolos. -Sora... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? </p><p>—¡Estamos jugando a las ranas! ¿No Riku? -Al girarse ve que Riku caminaba normalmente con su usual cara de indiferencia. -¡Riku! </p><p>—¿No se te ocurrió vigilar a Sora para que no entre al bosque? -Riku entre a la casa a la vez que hablaba con Axel </p><p>—Creí que podrías encargarte del el, Terra 2.0-Axel bromea a lo que Sora ríe. detrás de ellos. -Además estaba con tu paciente. </p><p>—¿Cómo esta Namine? -Riku pregunta a la vez que saca las cosas de la mochila para ponerlas en la mesa. </p><p>—Le limpie las rodillas y le coloque algo de hielo. Sigue en la misma posición desde que te fuiste. </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>Esa tarde Sora aprendió a preparar algunos remedios para Namine, además de enterarse, gracias a Axel, que ella era bastante enfermiza y débil. Por si fuera poco, era alérgica a muchas cosas. </p><p>La tarde había pasado rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya era de noche.</p><p>—¿¡Estas de bromas?! -Axel exclamo en el dormitorio. Namine se había quedado dormida y muy, muy aferrada a Riku-¡Dijiste que hoy por fin veríamos una película sin tener que soportar a los demás entrando y saliendo del salón! ¿¡Creí que lo habías captado?! </p><p>—No quiero despertar a Namine-Riku estaba firme con su decisión de no moverse de aquella cama. -Mira la película con Sora. </p><p>Sora sonrió ante aquel comentario. Por fin lo tomaban en cuenta.</p><p>—Olvídalo, mejor me quedo solo. -Hasta que Axel lo bajo de su nube de una buena patada. </p><p>Sora decidió no molestar y bajo a la cocina a comer unos sándwiches.</p><p>Sentía que estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de sus hermanos, Por lo menos había progresado bastante desde que llego. Tal vez se tome la noche libre de intentos y mejor sería irse a dormir. </p><p>—Oye-Sora estaba subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza agachada cuando Axel lo llamo. -¿Quieres que busquemos algo que mirar? -Sora asintió como si su cabeza fuera a desprenderse de su cuello. ¡Axel lo había invitado a pasar tiempo con el! Por lastima... ¡Pero eso ya era algo! </p><p>Ambos estuvieron mirando una película de acción que encontraron. Axel decía comentarios al aire, como si estuviese hablándole a la televisión y esta fuera a escucharle, y hacía reír a Sora sin querer. <br/>Al final no terminaron de ver la película ya que Riku los mando a callar y Sora se quedó dormido sobre el sofá. </p><p>—¡Ya volvimos! - Ven grito entrando a la casa como un rayo junto a Ignis y Kairi. </p><p>—Shhh... Bájate el volumen. -Axel lo callo a Ventus quien estaba gritado desde que cruzo la puerta. -¡Roxas!- Al diablo el silencio, Su Roxas había regresado sano y salvo. Axel salto para intentar abrazar a Roxas y este solo lo esquivo. </p><p>—Estoy cansado-Dijo Roxas a la vez que bostezaba. - Muestras de afecto mañana por favor. Roxas está fuera de servicio por hoy. </p><p>—Creí que volverían mañana- Riku salió del dormitorio seguido por Namine, quien había despertado por culpa de los gritos. </p><p>—Hablaremos en un rato, primero llevare a Sora a su cama para que podamos hablar tranquilos. -Terra cargo a Sora hasta la habitación de los niños y lo coloco sobre su cama. Luego comenzó a caminar hasta el sótano donde los esperaban todos los de demás. </p><p>—A Sora se le está acabando el tiempo...-Comenzó a decir el maestro </p><p>—Ya hablamos sobre esto... ¡Sora lo logrará y será uno de nosotros! </p><p>—Ventus, no interrumpas. -Terra lo calla y pregunta- Maestro, ¿esta reunión tiene algún significado especial? </p><p>—Terra, mientras ustedes tres estaban liberando las almas del bosque maldito, nosotros fuimos llamados por el consejo. Ya saben que Sora está aquí y quieren ver sus resultados en menos de dos semanas... </p><p>—¡¿Dos semanas?! -Ignis exclama, todos se sorprenden al saber que tienen menos tiempo del que creían. -Eso ya es un abuso... ¡Sora no lo lograra en tan poco tiempo! </p><p>—Puede que si lo consiga...-Riku menciona a los demás. -Hoy fui al lago a busca algunas platas y Sora me siguió, fue sigiloso y tarde en percatarme. Además, me siguió el ritmo de ida y vuelta. </p><p>—¿Estabas transformado, Riku? -Aqua le pregunta. </p><p>—No...Pero aun así se superó a sí mismo. </p><p>—Entonces... puede que Sora aun tenga una esperanza-Dice el maestro. -Muchachos... ¿Quieren que Sora forme parte de nuestra familia? </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩ </p><p>Todos ya estaba preparándose para dormir cuando alguien entro por la puerta. </p><p>—Regrese perras- Un Vanitas recién salido de la ducha estaba en la puerta de la habitación. </p><p>—Cierra el hocico, Sora está dormido- Kairi le dice a la vez que se mueve de su cama hasta la de Sora.</p><p>Si Vanitas estaba ahí nada bueno podía pasar. </p><p>—¿Esa rata callejera sigue aquí? Creí que ya lo habrían matado en algún entrenamiento o dejándolo abandonado en el bosque para que se lo come un hombre lobo. </p><p>—Vanitas cierra la boca-Riku jamás respondía a las tonterías de Vanitas, pero esa vez se estaba metiendo en algo delicado. Por lo menos para él. </p><p>—Pfff como quieras. </p><p>—¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte a Sora porque a partir de ahora el será un miembro más de la familia! -Ventus le dice a Vanitas mientras que el otro se dirigía a su propia cama.</p><p>Claro que al escuchar eso se frenó de golpe y volteó a mirar a los demás.</p><p>—Debe ser una broma...-En definitiva, las caras serias de la mayoría de los que estaban ahí le decían que él mismo tendría que encargarse de terminar lo que había comenzado...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 5: Parte V : Días de infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>     —Debe ser una broma...</p><p>     —Pues no, no es ninguna broma. Sora se queda. — Ven sentencio al ver la cara de sorpresa de Vanitas.</p><p>     —Pfff... ¡Ja, Ja! — Su cara de sorpresa fue cambiada rápidamente por una carcajada. Ven volteo a ver a Sora para comprobar que, efectivamente, seguía durmiendo.</p><p>     —¡Si te sigues riendo como un puto loco no solo vas a despertar a Sora, sino a todos en la casa; ¡Maldita sea! —Axel le grito en medio de un susurro, Vanitas seguía riéndose para luego parar cuando Roxas le arroja su almohada.</p><p>     —¿Es enserio? ¿lo adoptaron como un cachorrito? Les recuerdo que su periodo de prueba aún no ha acabado, y dudo mucho que un huerfanito inútil lo logre. Sin ofenderlos muchachos— Vanitas miro a sus hermanos con una de sonrisa de superioridad, ganándose una queja de más de uno.</p><p>     —Como tu dices, aún no ha acabado. Así que Sora todavía tiene tiempo para demostrar de lo que es capaz. </p><p>     —Dos semanas, bruja. ¿Acaso Namine no es el ejemplo más claro de sus tonterías? —Vanitas hizo una pausa para sonreírle a Riku, quien estaba en su propia cama junto a la mencionada. — ¿Saben qué? seré generoso con ustedes por una vez en sus miserables vidas y les ahorrare en sufrimiento.</p><p>     Unas sombras comenzaron a aparecer tras Vanitas, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer hasta convertirse en garras y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, con iris idénticas a la de una serpiente. En definitiva, quería ver que tan lejos llegaban sus hermanos ante eso, ¿Tantos les importaba la pequeña rata callejera?</p><p>     Con determinación; Axel, Kairi, Los gemelos y una asustada Namine se colocaron en línea recta frente la cama de Sora, transformándose de la misma manera que Vanitas. Riku era el único que se había quedado en su cama. Claro, si las cosas se ponían feas no le quedaría otra que arrojar a Vanitas por la ventana del segundo piso...Otra vez.</p><p>     Vanitas dio un brusco paso en falso hacia adelante haciendo que Namine retrocediera por el miedo, luego este comenzó a reírse de ella. Los demás veía de reojo a Namine quien había comenzado a temblar.</p><p>     —Namine, ven aquí. —Riku ordeno. No era noticia que Namine le tuviese miedo a varias cosas, a eso súmenle la oscuridad de la noche y un Vanitas.</p><p>     Ella retrocedió y se destransformo para posteriormente correr a los brazos de Riku.</p><p>     —No dejes que lo lastime...—Susurro con un hilo de voz. Vanitas estaba disfrutando aquello de una forma en la que ninguno de sus hermanos se daban idea.</p><p>     —Parece ser que como siempre Riku es el único con algo de cerebro en este lugar. ¿¡De verdad quieren más inútiles como ella en este clan?! No pienso dejar que nos humillen más de la cuenta. —Vanitas comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama de Sora. Si lo despertaba y los veía con esas formas no sería su problema.</p><p>     Justo cuando se habían preparado para pelear por su amigo algo los detuvo. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Vanitas, se destransformaron y cual rayo todos ya estaba en sus camas "Dormidos".</p><p>     Terra entro a la habitación e inspecciono cada cama, contando cabeza por cabeza y asegurándose quienes dormían.</p><p>     —Sé que ninguno de ustedes siete está dormido. Pude sentirlos desde el patio de la casa. —Todos a excepción de Sora, que aún seguía profundamente dormido se sentaron en sus camas. </p><p>     —¡Intentábamos proteger a Sora, Vanitas iba a matarlo! —Roxas señalo acusadoramente a Vanitas, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por su parte.</p><p>     —No tolerare esa actitud tuya, Vanitas. Esta noche yo soy el que está de guardia y como vuelva a enterarme que intentabas lastimar a uno de tus hermanos juro que te encadenare a la cama, ¿Me oíste? —En definitiva, ni siquiera Vanitas quería pelear contra las cadenas otra vez. —Si Sora se despertaba y los veía así... tendríamos que acabar con su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.</p><p>     Kairi ahogo un jadeo al escuchar aquello, volteo rápidamente hacia la cama de Vanitas y, efectivamente, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente lo que su retorcida mente estaba maquinando. En definitiva, si querían proteger a Sora, deberían ponerle una venda en los ojos 24/7.</p><p>     Terra les dio una advertencia a todos y luego se retiró.</p><p>     Apenas la puerta se cerró Kairi y Ventus corrieron a ambos lados de la cama de Sora para meterse con él. </p><p>     —Tomaremos turnos, Kai y yo estaremos hasta las 2:30 con Sora. Luego Axel y Roxas nos reemplazaran. Así podremos cuidar a Sora mientras dormimos. —Ventus ordeno a lo que sus hermanos asintieron. </p><p>     Riku obligo a Namine a quedarse cerca suyo y Vanitas solo rodo los ojos al ver el drama que los demás montaba. En definitiva, sería una larga noche.</p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>     —Am... Creo que es la primera vez que ustedes dos duermen conmigo— Sora acababa de despertar, acostumbrado a despertar con Ven y Kai a sus costados, iba a darles los buenos días; cuando al fijar bien su vista noto que eran Roxas y Axel quienes dormían con él. Los otros dos estaban en sus camas.</p><p>     —Buenos días Sora— Roxas dije en medio de un bostezo. Se terminó de despertar al ver que su "reloj despertador" se había dormido. —¡Axel!</p><p>     Axel cayo de bruces al suelo al escuchar aquel grito haciendo que los demás terminaran despertando también. </p><p>     — Con esos relevos seria presa fácil...Claro si lo intentara. —Era la primera vez que Sora veía sonreír a Vanitas por la mañana. ¿Relevos?</p><p>     —Buenos días Sora—Dijo Ventus mientras frotaba su ojo.</p><p>     —¡Buenos días! ¿¡Regresaron anoche?!</p><p>     —¡Si! Ya te habías dormido para cuando regresamos.</p><p>     —¿Acaso estuvieron jugando anoche?</p><p>     —¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas? — Pregunto Ventus con miedo; ¿Acaso Sora los había escuchado anoche?</p><p>     —Por algo que dijo Vanitas.</p><p>     —¡Aqua ya debe tener listo el desayuno! ¡Vamos Sora! —Roxas cambio rápidamente el tema sabiendo a donde llevaría la conversación, más aún con Vanitas dentro.</p><p>      Roxas bajo de un brinco de la cama, aterrizando sobre Axel que apenas estaba levantándose.</p><p>     —¿Vieron eso? ¡Solo me piso y se fue!, mi corazón y caja torácica están aplastados—Axel se quejo desde el suelo, ganándose una risa de parte de los demás.</p><p>     —No creo que lo haya hecho apropósito—Le dijo Sora mientras sonreía y le ayudaba a levantarse.</p><p>     —¡Pero me dejo tirado! </p><p>     —Mejor bajemos a comer antes de que Roxas acabe con todo. —Le dijo Sora para luego salir junto a Axel.</p><p>     —¿Crees que logremos evitar que Sora nos descubra? — Le pregunto Kairi a Ventus una vez los demás se fueron.</p><p>     —Con Vanitas cerca, lo dudo. El solo está jugando con nosotros, transformándose cerca de Sora para que este lo vea por accidente y terminemos ejecutándolo...Es su forma de diversión. </p><p>     —Para Vanitas es como jugar al escondite o a las traes eh...Espero que soportemos dos semanas más.</p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>     Por la mañana tuvieron clases como de costumbre; clases a las que Sora ya podía adaptarse mejor, aunque todavía no podía alcanzar a los demás, había avanzado bastante rápido.</p><p>     Por la tarde retomaron los entrenamientos. Terra hizo que se esfuerce más que nunca esa tarde. Por lo que al finalizar el entrenamiento diario, Sora solo quería darse un baño; pero los gemelos no opinaban lo mismo.</p><p>     —¡Sora practica conmigo! — Ventus y Roxas tomaron uno de cada lado un brazo— ¿Eh? —Ambos se sorprendieron de ver al otro y pedirle lo mismo.</p><p>     —¡Quiero ver que tan fuerte se volvió Sora! ¿¡Que?! ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! —Sora solo podía reír ante esa situación; ambos hermanos estirándolo de un lado a otro y repitiendo lo mismo. Era una escena bastante graciosa para él. </p><p>     —¿Por qué no luchan? Que el ganador pelee contra Sora. —Terra intervino ante la pequeña disputa que se estaba armando. —¿Estas de acuerdo Sora? </p><p>     —¡Si! — A pesar de estar cansado Sora no pudo decirles que no. No quería que lo vieran como alguien débil, no ahora que se había ganado la confianza de la mayoría. </p><p>     Ventus y Roxas se pusieron en posición de pelea, con Terra como árbitro, una vez dada la señal Roxas se abalanzo sobre Ventus con la intención de pegar el primer golpe; Ven lo esquivo y se giró rápidamente intentando golpearlo por detrás, pero Roxas bloqueo el ataque a tiempo.</p><p>     Atacando y esquivando los gemelos estaban igualados en técnica. Roxas era quien más habilidad tenia para manejar la espada y Ventus era bastante ágil y flexible para esquivar la mayoría de golpes, aunque alguno que otro lo toco.</p><p>     Sora y Terra seguían con atención cada movimiento. Al verlos Sora sintió que, aunque hubiese avanzado, aun le quedaba mucho recorrido para alcanzar no solo a los gemelos. No era tan hábil como Roxas o tan rápido como Ventus y eso que cuando iba a la escuela él era uno de los mejores en gimnasia, pero...</p><p>     Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Roxas tropezar hacia atrás cayendo con Ventus encima. Ven ejercía presión sobre la espada de Roxas haciendo que este tenga dificultad para levantarse.</p><p>   —Ríndete...—Ven le dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.</p><p>   —En tus sueños— Roxas le respondió con una media sonrisa.</p><p>     Roxas estaba a nada de empujar a Ventus para levantarse y remontar cuando se distrajo al ver sus ojos.</p><p>     Los ojos de Ven ya no eran humanos y sus colmillos comenzaban a asomarse.</p><p>     —¡¿!?—Roxas jadeo al ver como su espada comenzaba a quebrarse con una gran fuerza frente a sus ojos. Y los de Sora.</p><p>     —¡Suficiente! —Terra se percató del cambio que Ventus había mostrado, mejor prevenir que lamentar decidió terminar la pelea. —¡Ventus gana! </p><p>     —¡Ven! —Roxas le susurro.</p><p>     Ventus al darse cuenta que se había transformado por accidente, cambio a su forma humana para luego ayudar a su hermano a levantarse.</p><p>     —¡WOW! —Sora fue corriendo hacia los gemelos—Ven, no sabía que eras tan fuerte. ¡Casi rompes la espada! </p><p>     —Oh...Supongo que la madera ya estaba algo vieja o tal vez se humedecido. —Ventus intento darle alguna explicación lógica y "coherente", pero era un muy mal mentiroso. Por eso se ganó el apodo de soplón entre sus hermanos. </p><p>     —Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy.</p><p>     —¿Qué? —Terra interrumpió a Ven antes de seguir hablando.</p><p>     —Ya es suficiente por un día; ¿acaso no están cansados?</p><p>     —Yo si lo estoy...—Sora dice levemente para luego caerse de espaldas en el césped. Los gemelos se recostaron junto a él y Terra los miraba con una tierna sonrisa.</p><p>     —¿Sabes Sora? Te estas volviendo fuerte— Terra le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él. </p><p>     —¿Enserio? </p><p>     —Sí; Bueno, a tu ritmo, pero vas avanzando.</p><p>     —Pienso hacerme más fuerte. Tan fuerte como Riku o Ven. —Sora se sentó mientras lo dijo, colocando su puño en su corazón, se había jurado a si mismo ser fuerte.</p><p>     —Sora, ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? —Roxas pregunto.</p><p>     —¿Eh? —La pregunta lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero continuo. — Cuando llegue aquí la mayoría de ustedes no me dirigía la palabra, las clases me costaban y no era tan bueno luchando como ustedes. Por eso me jure que me volvería más fuerte; pienso esforzarme cada día más para estar al mismo nivel que ustedes y así por fin ser parte de su familia. </p><p>     —Sora...—Ven se sorprendió al escuchar a Sora decir aquello. ¿Ser parte de su familia? ¿De verdad los había escuchado anoche? —¡Tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia! </p><p>     —Ya lo sé pero...todavía siento que hay algo en lo que no termino de encajar. ¡Por eso todavía no me daré por vencido y me volveré uno más de ustedes! </p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>     Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que Terra los envió a bañarse para ir a cenar. La Cena transcurrió como siempre, Ignis mimando a Namine, Axel molestando a Roxas, Kairi y Ven hablando a gritos. Lo normal.</p><p>     Al terminar de cenar cada uno lavo su plato. Cuando fue el turno de Kairi y Sora, Vanitas apareció tras de ellos para molestarlos.</p><p>     Vanitas coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Sora y antes de que este se girase para ver quién era Kairi le arrojo un pequeño chorro de agua en los ojos.</p><p>     —¡Sora lo siento mucho! </p><p>      Aprovechando el momento, Axel se arrojó sobre Vanitas; empujándolo por la puerta trasera y cerrándola con llave.</p><p>    —¡Axel maldita perra! —El desgraciado de Vanitas se había transformado detrás de Sora con la intención de que este lo viese. De no ser por Axel y Kairi...</p><p>      —Toma. Sécate con esto. — Kairi le tendió un trapo para que se seque el rostro.</p><p>    —Gracias Kai—Sora se secó y una vez pudo ver mejor comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.</p><p>     —¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>     —¿Vanitas no estaba aquí hace un momento?</p><p>     —Mmm...No lo he visto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>     —¡Juro que acabo de escucharlo! —Sora estaba 100% seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Vanitas. Mientras que Kairi sudaba en frio al escuchar ruido en el patio. Conociendo a Vanitas enojado, era capaz de atravesar el techo.</p><p>     —¡Oye, me ofendes! ¿Acaso me parezco a Vanitas? </p><p>     —Pues cuando roncas si...</p><p>     Axel y Roxas estaban detrás de Sora, para sorpresa de Kairi.</p><p>     —¿Eras tu Axel? —Sora inclino la cabeza hacia un costado. ¿Confundió la voz de Vanitas con la de Axel?</p><p>     —Tal vez te pegaste muy fuerte en el entrenamiento de hoy o estás cansado—Roxas comento con desinterés mientras se alzaba de hombros. —Vamos a dormir. ¿Vienes? </p><p>     Tal vez solo necesitaba dormir un poco después de todo el esfuerzo del dia...</p><p>     Los cuatro comenzaron a subir por las escaleras cuando sin darse cuenta, un brazo jalo a Kairi hacia la cocina otra vez.</p><p>     —¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Era Ignis, quien la veía entre asustada y enfadada mientras la tomaba por los hombros.</p><p>     —¡Es Vanitas!¡Nos está haciendo la vida imposible! —Kairi le contesto en el mismo tono— ¡Quiere acabar con Sora!</p><p>     —¡¿No me digas?!¡Juro que cuando vi a Vanitas detrás de Sora creí que iba a abrazarlo con sus garras! —Le dijo con sarcasmo—¡Literalmente acabo de arrojarlo desde al primer piso hasta su habitación al ver a Axel tirarlo afuera!</p><p>     —¡¿Lo mandaste arriba?! No va a dejarnos dormir. Tenemos que turnarnos para vigilarlo y que no le haga nada a Sora. ¡Encadénalo!</p><p>   —Tranquila; con el golpe que se dio al aterrizar dudo que los moleste esta noche Ignis comento restándole importancia si Vanitas estaba herido o no.</p><p>    —Habla con Terra o el maestro.</p><p>     —¿Qué? Ni de broma, todavía me cuesta que confíen en mi al darme alguna responsabilidad ¿Y quieres que les pida ayuda para dormir a un mocoso mal agradecido? </p><p>     —Entonces a Aqua.</p><p>     —lo mismo, pero en mujer.</p><p>     —¡Ignis!</p><p>     —¡Okey! Déjame mover algunas cosas y veré si encuentro algo con que drogar a Vanitas con la cena.</p><p>     —¿Vas a dopar a Vanitas? —No es que a Kairi le preocupe Vanitas, pero si descubrían a Ignis jugando con el botiquín, lo más probable es que termine arrastrándole en el problema. —¿Y si el maestro o algún otro te descubre?</p><p>     —Pues me funciono con ustedes. —Tan despreocupada como siempre, así era Ignis. ¿Cómo consiguió quedarse con Namine y no matarla en el intento? Cierto, Terra. —vete a la cama, créeme, Vanitas no los molestara hoy. </p><p>     Dicho eso Ignis se marchó y Kairi volvió a subir. ¿Vanitas los dejaría en paz una noche?</p><p>☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★</p><p>     Mientras ambas hablaban, Sora y los demás subieron a su habitación sin percatarse de nada. </p><p>     —¡Vanitas, aquí estabas! —Sora se sorprendió al ver a Vanitas tendido en el suelo cuando lo había escuchado afuera.</p><p>     —Shh. Esta dormido—Ventus que ya estaba en su cama le susurro mientras trataba de no reírse. Claro que Vanitas no estaba "Dormido"; él, junto con Riku y Namine vieron como un Vanitas volador atravesaba la ventana y aterrizaba de cabeza. Música para sus oídos.</p><p>     —El pobre estaba tan cansado que no llego a su cama y se desplomo en el suelo—Riku se alzó de hombros con desinterés mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de Namine. </p><p>     —Pobre Vanitas—Murmuro Sora con empatía. Se acercó hacia él y lo arrastro hacia su cama—¡Listo, así no le dolerá el cuello mañana! </p><p>     Sin duda Sora era un inocente pan de dios caído desde el cielo...</p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>     —¡Vaya, miren todas esas flores! —Sora se despertó esa mañana con la sorpresa de que las flores en el jardín habían florecido durante la noche. —¿Aqua las planto todas? </p><p>     —Si...¡Le encantan las flores! — Ven sonríe mientras se agacha junto a Sora para verlas más de cerca. </p><p>     —¿Te gustan las flores Sora? —Kairi que estaba junto a ellos se acercó también.</p><p>     —¡Si! Mi mamá solia poner flores en mi cabello; ella decía que el color correcto podía hacer que tus ojos resalten. —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sora al recordar a su cariñosa madre. Tomo unas tijeras de podar que había junto al jardín y corto dos flores azules y una violeta.</p><p>     Coloco la primera flor azul detrás de su oreja para después hace lo mismo con la segunda azul y la violeta colocándoselas a Ven y Kairi.</p><p>     —¡Van perfectamente con sus ojos! —Kairi y ven se miraron y rieron, Ese era uno de los tantos gestos adorables que tenía Sora que ellos amaban. </p><p>     —Ew maricas. — Sora parpadea al ver a Vanitas pasar, señalándolo y riendo—¿Flores en la cabeza? Ni la bruja de Kairi es tan femenina.</p><p>     —¡Estas celoso! —Kairi lo fulmino con la mirada mientras ve como Vanitas se interna riendo en el Bosque. </p><p>     —No lo escuches Sora. Me gusta la idea de las flores. No es tonto. —Ven le die al ver que agachaba su cabeza.</p><p>     —Algunos niños también se burlaban de mi cuando iba con flores en el pelo la escuela o la calle. Pero no me importaba, tienes razón, no es tonto ¡Nada de lo que hizo mi mamá fue tonto! —Dijo levantando la vista con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>     —¿Qué pasa con las flores? —Axel señala mientras sale al patio junto a Roxas.</p><p>     —Estamos usando flores a juego con nuestros ojos—Kairi le dice mientras que Sora se levante a cortar otras flores.</p><p>     —Eso es-</p><p>     —¡Hey Roxas! ¡Aquí hay una flor para ti! —Sora se acerca a Roxas colocándole una rosa azul.</p><p>     —Lindo. —termino de decir Axel con un suspiro, mirando a Roxas como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él.</p><p>     —Me siento estúpido—La cara de Roxas estaba roja al ver como lo estaban mirando—Ya me lo estoy quitando.</p><p>     —¡No! —Axel le sujeta las manos impidiendo que se sacara la flor—¡Te vez bien!</p><p>     —¿Por qué no estas usando una entonces? —Le cuestiono mientras alzaba una ceja.</p><p>     —¡Tengo que encontrar flores verdes! —Sora comienza a buscar alrededor del jardín. Le tomo un rato, pero encontró algunas.</p><p>     —¿Cómo me veo? —Axel se colocó unas pequeñas flores verdes en el pelo mientras posaba para Roxas.</p><p>     —Mejor que de costumbre.</p><p>     —¡Oye! —Axel hizo un puchero haciendo reír a los demás.</p><p>     —¿Chicos, quieren jugar a algo? —Al escuchar la propuesta de Kairi, Sora siente como su estómago burbujea de emoción. Los últimos días habían sido agitados y no habían tenido tiempo libre para ellos.</p><p>     —¡Juguemos béisbol! </p><p>     —¿béisbol? Nos faltarían jugadores...</p><p>     —¡Riku! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! —Sora al ver a Riku salir junto a Namine quiso invitarlos; después de todo, siempre eran solo ellos dos—Namine también puede jugar, ¡será divertido!</p><p>     —No puedo. Le prometí a Namine que iríamos a-</p><p>     —¿En serio puedo jugar también? —Para sorpresa de Riku y los demás, Namine hablo, tímidamente y mientras se escondía tras su cabello, pero fue un avance. </p><p>     —¡Claro que si! Cuantos más seamos será más divertido. —Sora le dice mientras toma su mano llevándole con los demás</p><p>     —¿Por qué tienen flores en la cabeza?</p><p>     —Porque son bonitas—Sora "Responde" a la pegunta de Riku.</p><p>     —No pienso usar eso. —Antes de que pudiese seguir protestando, Namine le coloca una flor azul tras su oreja.</p><p>     —Tus ojos siempre son verdes o azules dependiendo el día, Riku—Namine tenía una flor azul en el cabello, haciendo sonrojar a Riku al ver lo tierna que estaba. —Eso es algo inusual, pero te ves lindo de todas formas. Eres único. —termino de decir inocentemente.</p><p>    —Tú también eres linda...—Murmuro Riku para sí mismo.</p><p>    —Ya que estamos todos listos ¡Juguemos! —Ven dijo mientras los demás asentían.</p><p>     Se dividieron en dos equipos y comenzaron a jugar. Caídas, tropezones, risas, burlas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron como niños normales; Sin preocuparse de nada...Bueno...casi nada.</p><p>      Vanitas estaba observándolos tras un árbol, cual cazador asechando a su presa, a punto de arrojarse sobre el... Sora al ver el único ojo visible de Vanitas en las sombras pensó que tal vez se sintió excluido; Se acercó a Vanitas con la intención de invitarlo a jugar, pero Kairi lo detuvo.</p><p>    —No Sora. Él no puede jugar con nosotros.</p><p>    —¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?</p><p>    —Sí, Kairi. ¿Por qué no? —Vanitas le pregunto sonriendo. </p><p>    —Porque no tienes una flor...—Ventus intervino— Y sin flor no puedes jugar.</p><p>    —¡Puedo buscar flores amarillas! —Grito Sora intentando que Vanitas juegue con ellos.</p><p>     —No hay flores amarillas en el jardín. —Se metió Roxas en la conversación mientras él y Axel lo veían a Vanitas con desprecio. —Vete Vanitas.</p><p>     —No es necesario que Vanitas tenga una flor ¡Puede jugar igual! — Les rogaba Sora con la mirada; Hace nada estaban jugando tan felices y de un momento a otro...—Es más, podemos jugar a otra cosa.</p><p>     —Eso suena bien para mí—Vanitas se ganó la mirada expectante de todos sus hermanos—¡Oye Sora! Tengo un juego divertido que mostrarte.</p><p>     La sonrisa de Vanitas se ensancho y sus ojos brillaron de con maldad, Y antes de que Sora pudiese seguir viendo, Kairi le tapo los ojos.</p><p>     A pesar de no ver nada, Sora era capaz de escuchar golpes, jadeos y una risa por parte de Vanitas.</p><p>     —¡Ya es suficiente! ¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo?! —Aun sin poder ver Sora reconoció la voz de maestro Eraqus, y juraba que en todo el tiempo que vivió con ellos, jamás, JAMAS lo escucho alzar la voz o por lo menos tan enfadado.</p><p>      No mucho después Kairi le destapo los ojos. Pudo ver que Riku estaba encima de Vanitas mientras sujetaba sus bazos sobre el pecho, Axel estaba frente a Roxas con un golpe en la mejilla y el otro detras suyo sentado en el suelo con algunos raspones. Ventus estaba delante de él y en cuanto a Namine había desaparecido. Probablemente ella fue quien llamo al maestro.</p><p>     —Sora, Kairi; regresen a su habitación. —El maestro Eraqus les señalo con la cabeza para que se marchen—En cuanto a los demás, quiero que todos vayan a ver a Aqua para asegurarse que no tengan nada roto. Ya hablaremos después de lo que acaba de pasar. </p><p>     —Pero Vani-</p><p>     —Ahora</p><p>     Todos asintieron y entraron e la casa lentamente. Mientras Sora y Kairi subían las escaleras ambos podían escuchar como Aqua los regañaba e Ignis pegaba el grito en el cielo porque habían asustado a Namine; quien se encontraba sobre la cama de Riku, bajo las sabanas en posición fetal.</p><p>     —Todos es mi culpa...</p><p>     —¿Eh? ¡Claro que no Sora! ¡La culpa es de Vanitas! —Kairi le grito al ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —El siempre arruina todo...</p><p>     —¡Pero si me hubiese fijado de que no había flores amarilla-</p><p>     —¡Esto no se trata de las flores, Sora! —Sora se sorprendió ante el grito de Kairi—Vanitas... él es así. Por más que creas que es alguien bueno por haberte salvado, no lo es. Vanitas es malo y siempre lo será, siempre lo demuestra...</p><p>     —Tal vez se siente solo...Si nosotros-</p><p>     —No, Kairi tiene razón. —Namine salió de debajo de las sabanas para interrumpirlo. —Lo se... llevo más tiempo conociéndolo y siempre fuimos buenos con él, intentamos hacerlo parte de la familia, pero... El no quiso saber nada. Suele insultarnos o atacarnos a veces, incluso al maestro Eraqus. —Namine agacho la mirada antes de continuar en voz baja— Vanitas... el disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás... le gusta lastimar a las personas por placer...es un monstruo. </p><p>     Sora quede callado mientras procesaba lo que acababa de oír. Si Vanitas era un "monstruo" ¿Por qué lo salvo? Era algo que aún no entendía... Tal vez Vanitas necesitaba de alguien que lo intente escuchar y entender.</p><p>     Su mamá solía decirle que antes de comenzar a juzgar a una persona primera debía conocerla y escucharle. Vanitas necesitaba alguien como Sora.</p><p>     —Sora—Kairi llevaba un rato llamándolo y Sora no le hacía caso. Cansada de eso lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que la mire directamente a los ojos. —Pasado mañana iremos a la ciudad; tú vas a quedarte con Riku, Ven y...Vanitas. ¡Prométeme que ya no vas a intentar ser amable con el!</p><p>     —¿Eh?</p><p>     —¡Prométemelo! —eso era algo que tomo por sorpresa a Sora, iba a negarse cuando vio lo decidida que estaba Kairi—Sora...Solo lo harás enojar...</p><p>     —Lo prometo—Termino aceptando algo resignado—Espera... ¿van a ir a la ciudad? —Kairi asintió. —¿Puedes traerme semillas?</p><p>      —Sora...—Lo regaño con la mirada. —Me lo prometiste hace un instante.</p><p>     —Solo son flores— Sora puso sus ojitos de ranita triste otra vez y Kairi no pudo negarse...Si quería flores...</p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>     Como Kairi le dijo, la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa salieron; quedando solo Riku, Ventus, Vanitas y él. Vanitas se había atrincherado en su cama negándose a salir ese día, Riku estaba en la biblioteca leyendo y Ven intentaba preparar algo que comer. En cuanto a él, Aqua le había encargado el jardín. Su trabajo era sencillo, solo debía regar las plantas.</p><p>     —Pero que bonito jardín tiene aquí, pequeño—Sora se volteo al escuchar a alguien hablarle. Se trataba de un hombre que nunca había visto; con un enorme abrigo a pesar de ser primavera. </p><p>     —¿Quién eres? —Sora había aprendido la lección con aquel hombre que intento hacerle daño el día en el que Vanitas lo salvo, por confiar en un desconocido casi le ocurría lo peor, pero...Solo le dijo que tenía un lindo jardín ¿No? </p><p>     —Soy solo un vagabundo, voy a donde el viento me lleva—Aquel hombre a diferencia del primero poseía una sonrisa más amable y tranquila. —Y por lo que veo te gustan las flores. ¿Ya viste las que acaban de florecer junto al lago?</p><p>     —No puedo ir solo al lago...</p><p>     —Si quieres puedo acompañarte, claro, si tus padres te dejan—El hecho de que aquel hombre preguntara por sus padres hizo que se le encendiera luz verde. Si fuera mala persona no preguntaría por sus padres ¿o sí?</p><p>     —Mis padres no están en casa, pero mis hermanos sí. —Sora comenzó a correr hacia adentro para buscar a Ven y Riku e ir al bosque juntos. —¡Vamos a preguntarles!</p><p>     —¿Eso quiere decir que estoy invitado a pasar?</p><p>     —¡Si! —Cuando Sora se dio la vuelta vio que el hombre estaba de pie en la puerta, solo que su rostro ya no era tan amigable como hace unos minutos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y unos afilados colmillos aparecieron en su boca.</p><p>     Sora se había quedado congelado, no por miedo, sino que no podía moverse. En su mente no para de repetir que debía correr o gritar; Algo en él le decía que estaba en peligro, era la misma sensación que cuando conoció a Vanitas.</p><p>     —¡Sora! —Para su buena o mala suerte, Ven salió de la cocina. Al ver a aquel hombre jadeo con sorpresa. </p><p>     —Así que tú eres uno de los hermanos...—El hombre sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos al ver a Ven, pero rápidamente cambio su rostro por uno asustado y volvió por donde vino.</p><p>     Ven hizo sonar un silbato y antes de que Sora se diera cuenta Vanitas salto desde el segundo piso para correr junto a Riku tras aquel hombre.</p><p>     —¡Sora, por lo que más quieras quédate aquí! —Ven tomo una espada al igual que sus otros dos hermanos y también salió a perseguirlo. </p><p>     Sora se quedó de pie un rato, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Sus hermanos estaban en peligro? Sin pensarlo más, tomo su espada, a pesar de que era de madera, y Salió en busca de sus hermanos.</p><p>     Siguió el rastro de ramas rotas y pasto aplastado hasta que encontró a sus hermanos...los vio... ¿Esos...esos eran sus hermanos?</p><p>     Ante sus yacía una sangrienta ensena. Unas criaturas con garras y escamas estaban atravesando y despedazando al extraño hombre. Era una imagen que jamás sacaría de su cabeza junto con aquellos gritos desgarradores. </p><p>     —¡Sora! —Ventus había volteado a la defensiva al escuchar pasos y para su horror, Sora estaba ahí parado, viéndolos—Sora...</p><p>     Al ver su rostro, Sora se dio cuenta de que sus dientes eran un poco más afilados y sus pupilas, aquellos hermosos ojos azules, ahora eran blancos y afilados como el de una serpiente. </p><p>      —Sora...—Ven soltó su espada y fue acercándose lentamente hacia él mientras estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzarlo. —Soy...Soy yo, Ven. No... No tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte.</p><p>     Todo ese esfuerzo para poder evitar que Vanitas los descubrieran ante Sora...todo arruinado por un condenado vampiro que intento pasarse de listo.</p><p>     —¿Ven? —Sora tenía miedo, sí. Pero eran sus hermanos... No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía salir corriendo? ¿Todos en la familia eran así?</p><p>     —¡Ventus! ¡Este vampiro no va a matarse solo! —Riku le grito al ver lo que estaba pasando—¡Manda a Sora para la casa!</p><p>     —Por primera vez estoy disfrutando jugar con ustedes. —Vanitas seguía apuñalando y arrancando trozos de carne, como si del pollo de la cena anterior se tratase, mientras sonreía genuinamente. ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo? Tenía a Sora en primera fila. </p><p>     —Sora...Vamos a casa—Ven tomo suavemente la mano de Sora y comenzó a caminar con él hasta la casa, después de todo no habían ido muy lejos y Riku junto a Vanitas podían arreglárselas.</p><p>     Una vez llegaron a la casa, Ven encerró a Sora en su habitación; guardándose la llave en el bolsillo y regreso con sus hermanos.</p><p>     Se hizo de noche y había comenzado a llover, hacia un rato Sora ya había escuchado como los demás volvían, y no solo Ven, Riku y Vanitas. Durante todo ese rato podía escuchar como Vanitas, más feliz que nunca, nombraba a Sora varias veces e intentaba entrar. No entendía del todo lo que decía, pero también escuchaba como Terra lo regañaba.</p><p>     Unos minutos después los adultos entraron a la habitación que solía compartir con sus hermanos. Aqua se sentó junto a él en la cama y le dio una cálida sonrisa. </p><p>      —Parece ser que nuestro secreto ya no puede guardarse más...—le dijo el Maestro Eraqus mientras le sonreía con complicidad. —Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y nosotros las respuestas, pero... deja que te demos una pequeña introducción a nuestro mundo primero. —Comenzó a hablar el Maestro al ver que Sora iba a preguntar algo. — Somos Occisors.</p><p>     —¿Ozi-que?</p><p>     —Occisors—Le respondió Aqua amablemente— Por decirlo de una forma en la que comprendas, nuestro trabajo consiste en ayudar y defender a aquellos que lo necesiten. Aquellos que nos pidan socorro.</p><p>     —Solemos pelear contra todo lo que puedas imaginarte, todo aquello que los humanos dan por mitos y leyendas. Brujas, hombres lobo, incluso sirenas o hadas; las cuales no son como los humanos retratan. —Siguió contándole Terra, quien estaba sentando en la cama de enfrente. —El hombre que viste hoy era un Vampiro y si los muchachos no lo mataban el regresaría a matarte. Actualmente están en lo que llamamos pedido de captura, y cada vampiro que se aparezca debe ser ejecutado.</p><p>     —Creo que ya lo aturdiste con eso Terra...—Comento Ignis mientras reía al ver la cara de confusión de Sora ante tanta información de golpe. —Sora, el motivo por el cual te entrenamos constantemente es porque queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia y...para transformarte debes ser fuerte físicamente o sino...</p><p>     Antes de que Ignis pudiese continuar, el maestro Eraqus alzo su mano pidiendo silencio, Sora no sabía si los estaba entendiendo del todo, aquellas criaturas mágicas de las cuales su madre le contaba historias ¿existían de verdad?</p><p>     —Tenemos normas que seguir y una de ella es que no podemos tenerte como humano por mucho tiempo. Es algo confuso que procesar, Sora, pero si decide quedarte como humano respetaremos tu decisión y tendremos que llevarte de nuevo a donde perteneces. —le dijo el maestro Eraqus mientras se agachaba a su altura y le hablaba pausadamente.</p><p>     —No... ¡No quiero irme! —Grito Sora luego de reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. ¿Acaso aun no era parte de su familia? ¿Por qué no era tan fuerte como ellos? —No quiero volver a estar solo...</p><p>      Sora que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería irse, quería quedarse con sus hermanos, su familia. Aqua lo abrazo mientras intentaba consolarlo.</p><p>     —Sora, lo siento, pero la única forma en que seas parte de nuestra familia es que renuncies a tu humanidad... Y la transformación...No tengo corazón para mentirte, es realmente dolorosa y podrías no sobrevivir. —Aqua le dijo acariciando su cabello</p><p>      —Quiero quedarme... ¡Quiero ser un Occisos! —Sora se apartó de Aqua y miro al maestro Eraqus—Quiero quedarme con mi familia.</p><p>✩ ─── 「༻ ☪ ༺」─── ✩</p><p>      Había pasado una semana desde que decidieron transformar a Sora. Debido a que estaban contra reloj todos ayudaron a entrenarlo ya que nadie quería que Sora se vaya. Tal vez Vanitas, pero no lo tomaban en cuenta. </p><p>     Según el maestro Eraqus, tenían que inyectarle un suero que iba a transformarlo y si su cuerpo no estaba preparado, podían matarlo... ya le habían explicado el procedimiento y según tanto los adultos como sus hermanos concordaban en que sería algo realmente doloroso.</p><p>     Vanitas había insistido toda la semana en que sería más humanitario el matarlo ellos antes que el suero. "Sin sufrimiento", aunque lo último no es algo que esperarían de Vanitas. Terra tampoco estaba del todo seguro sobe su transformación, aun creía que era muy débil y el tiempo escaso; Según el todavía tenían tiempo para encontrarle un buen hogar humano, pero Sora estaba decidido. Y por fin había llegado el gran día.</p><p>     Llevaron a Sora al sótano, donde había una gran silla con algunos aparatos médicos a su alrededor. Lejos de parecer un sótano normal era un quirófano. Según Ven, tenían otra habitación en la casa que usaban como enfermería y en muy escasa ocasiones usaban ese lugar.</p><p>     Mientras el Maestro preparaba el suero y los demás controlaban las maquinas, Sora aprovecho para despedirse de sus hermanos...por si las dudas. Aún tenía mucho que decirles y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por él.</p><p>      —Se va a morir y lo enterraremos en el jardín como a un perro.</p><p>      —¿¡Vanitas puedes cerrar la boca por una sola vez en tu maldita y miserable vida?! —Roxas lo mando a callar para el bien de todos. En un momento así ninguno de ellos estaba con la paciencia suficiente para soportar a Vanitas.</p><p>      —Me divertí mucho con ustedes muchachos. — Dice Sora mientras abraza a Axel y Roxas al mismo tiempo. —Cuando despierte volveremos a jugar y ver películas todos juntos.</p><p>      —Me gusto jugar a las ranas contigo, Riku— Luego de separarse de Roxas y Axel, Sora se acerca hacia Riku para darle un rápido abrazo antes de pasar hacia Namine. —Namine, puede que no hayamos hablado mucho pero cuando regrese ¡Te promete que dibujaremos juntos! —Al terminar de hablar, Namine se abalanzo a su cuello para abrazarlo. </p><p>       —Ven, Kairi, jamás olvidare que ustedes fueron los primeros en aceptarme, los que me abrazaban y me cuidaban por las noches...—Sora los abrazo a ambos con fuerza—Los quiero mucho chicos.</p><p>     —Sora, no te vas a morir ¿oíste? —Kairi le dio mientras comenzaba a llorar.</p><p>      —No lo hare.</p><p>      —¡Entonces porque parece que te estas despidiendo! —Grito Ventus, no sabía cómo Sora podía estar tan tranquilo mientras que ellos y los demás estaban llorando por él. </p><p>      Sora solo le sonrió y fue a hacia una esquina en la cual estaba Vanitas.</p><p>      —Vanitas, sé que no me quieres, pero...me salvaste y me trajiste hasta aquí. Te agradezco más que a cualquiera por haberme dado esta familia—Sora le da un abrazo rápido a Vanitas y va a sentarse en la silla. </p><p>      —Sentirás como todos los huesos de tu cuerpo se rompen y casa musculo dentro de ti estalla- ¡Ay!</p><p>      —¡Vanitas basta o lárgate! —Ignis le golpeo en la espalda haciendo que este se callara.</p><p>      —Sora, debemos atarte antes de comenzar—Aqua comenzó a amarrar los brazos, las piernas y el torso a la silla—Tranquilo, todos tuvimos miedo la primera vez. —Aqua intento sonreírle, aunque incluso ella tenía miedo por él. </p><p>      —¿Incluso tu Aqua? —Aqua rio débilmente mientras asentía con la cabeza. </p><p>      —Sentirás un pequeño pinchazo. —Sora giro la cabeza al ver que Terra iba a pincharlo. Nunca le gustaron las agujas. Una vez saco la aguja de su brazo, Terra le coloco un catéter de color azul.</p><p>      —¿Estás seguro, Sora? Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte—Ignis se inclinó a su derecha mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su cabello.</p><p>      —Estoy seguro...Quiero hacerlo. —Estaba asustado, iba a dolerle, mucho además; pero el abandonar su nueva familia no estaba a discusión. No ahora.</p><p>      —Entonces comencemos.</p><p>     El maestro inyecto una sustancia de extraño color en el suero junto a él. Si Sora estaba de acuerdo, ya era hora de comenzar con la transformación. </p><p>     —Chicos, cuando sea un Occisor volveremos a jugar. —dijo sonriente a sus hermanos para calmarlos—Nos vamos a divertir mucho ma-</p><p>      No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo debido al ardor que sentía en sus venas. Aquel ardor se transformó en un dolor insoportable, como si tuviera lava en sus venas. Incluso cuando se rompió el brazo a los 6 años se sentía menos indoloro que eso. </p><p>     Vanitas tenía razón, era como si lo estuvieran rompiendo por la mitad. Como si alguien le estuviese arrancando las extremidades. Si Aqua no lo hubiera atado estaba seguro que su columna se doblaría de una forma que no era normal, pues lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse y gritar. </p><p>      Podía escuchar voces sus hermanos tal vez, pero debido a sus propios gritos no podía escuchar nada más. </p><p>     —¡Por favor! —Sora logro pronunciar algo, ni siquiera sabía que dijo, porque rogaba. Solo quería que el dolor se fuera.</p><p>      Un instante después todo el dolor desapareció, se sentía bien. Como si estuviese en una nube. Había mucha luz.</p><p>     —Sora...—Vio a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer, al reconocerla corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.</p><p>     —¡Mami! —Sora salta hacia sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello. Era una sensación tan familiar. Tan cálida.</p><p>     Su padre también estaba ahí; le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer siempre y comenzaron a caminar los tres por un hermoso camino de piedras brillantes. Jamás se sintió tan feliz y cálido en su vida...excepto cuando...</p><p>      —¡Sora! —Un grito familiar hizo que se baje de los brazos de su madre y voltee. No había nadie detrás suyo.</p><p>      —Hora de irnos bebé. —Sus padres lo tomaron de ambas manos y siguieron caminando.</p><p>     —¡Sora! —ahí estaba otra vez...</p><p>     —¡SORA! — Y otra vez; solo que ahora eran más voces juntas. Todas llamándole.</p><p>     —No puedo irme...Todavía no. —Se detuvo soltando las manos de sus padres, quienes lo miraban interrogantes.</p><p>     —No nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo cariño—Su madre se agacho junto a el—¿Estás seguro? </p><p>      —Sí, los amo, pero a ellos también. Puedo sentirlos—Murmuro mientras colocaba su mano en su corazón. —Están preocupados por mi...</p><p>      Su padre le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, su madre hizo lo mismo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le murmuraba algo en su oído. Sora sonrió y salió corriendo por donde habían venido, viéndolos por última vez los saludo desde lo lejos.</p><p>☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★••••☆••••★</p><p>     —Sora...—Kairi lloraba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de Sora. Ven estaba tras de ella llorando a todo pulmón.</p><p>      —¡Les dije! —Vanitas se reía a carcajadas mientras todos lo miraban enojados. —Iré por la pala</p><p>     —Eres... ¡Eres horrible Vanitas! —Namine grito como nunca antes sorprendiendo todos. </p><p>      El maestro Eraqus tomo a Vanitas del brazo, abrió la boca para regañarlo cuando un sonido proveniente de una de las maquinas lo alerto. Era su pulso.</p><p>      Sora estaba vivo.</p><p>     —¡Sora! —ven exclamo con emoción mientras Sora abría débilmente los ojos. </p><p>     —Ventus, Kairi háganse a un lado—EL maestro Eraqus tomo una pequeña linterna y alumbro hacia los ojos de Sora.</p><p>     —No puede ser...—Murmuro Vanitas al verlo. Sus ojos eran los de un Occisor.</p><p>     —¡Lo logro! —exclamo Axel, Sora había sobrevivido al cambio, pero...</p><p>      —¿Qué le pasa? —Kairi le pegunto débilmente a Terra.</p><p>     —Está muy débil, su cuerpo no estaba dl todo preparado aún.</p><p>      —¿Es como Namine? —Pregunto Riku preocupado, Sora era muy activo y si su condición ahora era tan delicada como la de Namine, lo más probable es que todo hubiera sido en vano. Por suerte Terra negó ante sus dudas.</p><p>     —No creo que su caso sea tan arriesgado. Solo Necesita descansar un poco. —El maestro Eraqus sonríe mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desatar a Sora.</p><p>      Con ayuda de Aqua limpiaron a Sora y lo llevaron directo a su cama para poder recuperarse.</p><p>     —Dulces sueños Sora...—Fue lo último que Sora pudo escuchar antes de quedar profundamente dormido...</p><p>      Su vida humana había acabado, mientras que su vida como Occisor apenas empezaba. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>